Angelus
by Lulu Has A Gun
Summary: Un an plus tard, Lloyd a disparu. Ses amis partent à sa recherche alors que lui doit fuir de nouveaux ennemis. Pris dans un ouragan de solitude et de désespoir, Angelus est la clé de sa survie. "Laisse-moi te protéger..." Temporairement en HIATUS.
1. Prologue

Voici ma véritable fiction, qui n'a rien à voir avec les one shot que j'écris quand une idée me passe par la tête. Je me dois donc de faire une petit résumé de la situation pour qu'il n'y ait pas de mal entendus !

Elle se passe un an après la réunification des mondes et se déroule selon deux visons différentes : celle de Lloyd et celle de l'ancien groupe de l'élue.  
Il faut noter qu'elle ne suit pas vraiment la fin puisque, après en avoir discuter avec l'ami qui l'a commencée avec moi, nous avons décidé de garder Zélos en vie tout en laissant Kratos avoir accompagné les autres.  
Notre histoire tourne autour de Lloyd, qui en est l'acteur principal. D'abord seul, il sera ensuite rejoint par d'autres nouveaux personnages qui complèteront son équipe. L'ancien groupe de l'élue a subit quelques changements puisqu'il est constitué de Colette, Génis, Raine, Sheena, Régal, Kratos et parfois de Yuan, sans oublier Zélos et Préséa qui les rejoindront en cours de route.  
Les différents chapitres marquent le changement de groupe. Parfois, ils se rencontreront mais leurs routes restent différentes.

Le prologue est TERRIBLEMENT court... Désolée...

**Lulu** : Voilà ! Je pense que tout est clair maintenant !

**Illustre inconnue du prologue** : T'aurais quand même pu le faire plus long…

**Lulu** : T'es bien comme ton père, jamais satisfaite…

**Inconnue** : Tu peux répéter ? J'ai pas bien entendu.

**Lulu** : Ca va, ça va, fais ce pour quoi tu es là…

**Inconnue** : Tales of Symphonia n'appartient pas à Lulu, moi, si…

**Lulu** : Mouahahahaaa ! Je suis ton maître !

**Inconnue** : Stupide auteur…

**Lulu** : C'est bien ma veine d'imaginer des personnages qui ne me respectent même pas.

**Inconnue** : C'est bon ? T'as fini ? On peut commencer ?

**Lulu** : …

_--_

**Angelus**

**Prologue**

_Il y a deux mille ans…_

Il y avait des cris. De souffrance et de désespoir. Beaucoup de cris… Il faisait très sombre dans le sous-sol. Accroupie contre un mur glacé, la petite fille tremblait et claquait des dents. Elle se mourrait. Des larmes inondaient ses joues, aussi nombreuses que les coups de fouet retentissant à l'étage. Elle se mit à sangloter. Elle voulait vivre, mais tout espoir s'était évaporé de son cœur d'enfant. La tête sur ses genoux, les bras noués autour de ses jambes, elle attendait qu'ils la retrouvent. Elle ne pouvait que prier pour que l'agonie ne dure pas trop longtemps.

La petite fille entendit des bruits de pas, presque inaudibles. Elle releva sa tête et, dans l'obscurité du sous-sol, une silhouette se dessina. C'était un homme. Il se dirigea vers elle qui n'osait lever les yeux vers lui. Il enleva délicatement les cheveux qui étaient devant son visage et essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts. Passant sa main, chaude et réconfortante sur ses joues. La gentillesse qu'exprimait son visage la réconforta. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et lui prit la main. Il dit en souriant : « Viens, tu ne dois pas rester ici ». Il la fit se lever, tremblante, et se dirigea vers la sortie du sous-sol. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent les lieux, on entendit des bruits de pas précipités.

**Le chapitre suivant sera beaucoup plus long, promis !**


	2. Retrouvailles

**Voici le premier chapitre ! Il est un peu plus long mais pas encore assez à mon goût, enfin, il sert de "chapitre d'introduction" ce qui explique que les suivants soient plus importants. Même chose qu'avant, seuls les nouveaux personnages m'appartiennent et... Je remarque qu'il n'y en a pas dans ce chapitre...**

**Angelus**

**1. Retrouvailles**

En cette chaude matinée d'été en Sylvarant, Génis, Raine, Colette et Régal s'étaient retrouvés dans le village de Triet, encore frais d'une nuit qui venait juste de lever son voile. Ils étaient attablés sur la terrasse toute nouvelle de l'auberge, à l'ombre d'un grand parasol. Dés le début de l'après-midi, ils partiraient vers la base des Renégats car tous avaient été convoqués par le chef des Renégats en personne, l'Ange Yuan. Un an s'était écoulé depuis la réunification des mondes et leur vie à chacun avait changé à jamais.

Colette, Raine et Régal discutaient tranquillement de leurs nouvelles habitudes alors que Génis sirotait son jus de fruit avec morosité, abattu après avoir tenté pour la quatrième fois d'entrer dans la conversation, en vain, mais pas sans espoir.

- L'église de Meltokio a encore été refaite, vous devriez voir ça ! S'exclama l'élue.

- Nous l'avons vue en revenant d'Exire, dit calmement Raine, c'est vrai que c'est assez impressionnant.

- Surtout avec les deux statues géantes des élus, ricana le jeune Demi Elfe, s'immisçant encore une fois parmi ses compagnons.

- Mh, à Exire ? Comment cela s'est-il passé ? Demanda Régal au professeur.

- Seuls cinq habitants ont accepté de revenir sur le continent…

- C'est déjà bien.

- Oui, mais il me reste beaucoup de travail, soupira-t-elle.

- Me ? Me ?! T'oublierais pas quelqu'un parfois ?!

- Au moins, les restrictions des Demi Elfes ont été levées par le roi de Tesséha'lla après ta conférence à Sybak, ce qui est déjà un grand pas en avant, ajouta l'ancien détenu.

- Hé !! S'emporta Génis.

- Je pense que j'ai déjà fait le plus difficile…

Le jeune garçon était tellement énervé que sa boisson bouillait dans son verre. Brusquement, le jus de fruit brûlant lui jaillit au visage. Il tomba et roula sur le sol avant de se relever en hurlant.

- Ah ! Mes yeux ! J'y vois plus rien !

Courant en agitant les bras et en criant, il ne vit pas la maison. Il fonça droit devant. Après un grand fracas, on put voir sur la façade un trou en forme de jeune magicien incompris.

- Génis, attends ! L'appelait Colette qui le poursuivait.

Mais sur le chemin de la jeune fille, il y avait… un caillou.

--

Ce jeune et petit caillou était originaire d'Hima. Là-bas, des pierres avaient été extraites pour être envoyées sur le chantier de Palmacosta. Dans le chariot, il était assis entre sa grande sœur brique et son grand frère bloc. Tous trois avaient fait de touchants adieux à leur maman falaise et à leur papa montagne.

Quand ils furent arrivés à destination, le petit caillou fut séparé de ses aînés. A cause de sa petite taille, il fut déposé dans une allée avec d'autres pierres de son âge.

Un jour, il se coinça malencontreusement sous la botte d'un marin. Alors, il fut obligé de suivre son nouveau compagnon jusqu'à un petit village appelé Izold. Là, le paillasson d'une auberge eut raison de sa ténacité.

Plus tard, quelqu'un battit la carpette et c'est ainsi que le petit caillou tomba dans la chaussure d'un marchant ambulant qui l'emmena au plein cœur du désert, dans la ville de Triet. Après un mois de douleur, l'homme vida sa chaussure pleine de sable et le petit caillou échoua dans un univers inconnu.

Autrefois, il vivait tranquillement entre ses parents. Ensuite, il avait été violemment arraché à toute sa famille, puis perdu. Mais le petit caillou n'en avait pas fini de souffrir.

--

Colette trébucha sur le malheureux petit caillou. La solidité des murs de Triet ayant déjà été testée, l'élue passa au travers. Dans les débris et la poussière, les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent péniblement.

- Génis, je suis désolée, dit la jeune fille.

- Bah, c'est rien, grommela le plus petit.

Raine et Régal vinrent les rejoindre. Sur le chemin, le professeur ramassa le petit caillou… et le jeta négligemment derrière elle. A une table voisine, un vieux mercenaire ne vit pas ce qui venait de tomber dans son verre.

--

Le lendemain matin, les compagnons arrivèrent de bonne heure à la base de Triet. Un Renégat les conduisit dans une sorte de salle de réunion au milieu de laquelle trônait une grande table ovale entourée de hauts sièges. C'est là, adossé à un mur métallique, que les attendait leur première surprise.

- Kratos ! S'exclamèrent les quatre amis.

L'Ange tourna vers eu un regard froid et vide, ils en auraient presque frissonné. Le mercenaire semblait encore plus distant que lors de leur périple, il y avait une année de cela. Il portait ses habits du Cruxis et apparaissait en assez bonne santé, quoique le terme fût un peu déplacé pour un Ange. Malgré cela, les plus attentifs purent remarquer quelques détails attestant de son mauvais état : sa peau de porcelaine encore plus pâle, le vide dans ses yeux écarlates, l'iris délavée, son visage aminci, ses lèvres blanchies, … Quelque chose n'allait pas mais son aura de puissance en était décuplée, heurtant les compagnons comme une tempête hivernale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Génis fut arrêté par Yuan qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. D'un geste ample, il désigna les sièges, prenant lui-même place en bout de table. Kratos resta de marbre. Après un silence lourd de questions, l'Ange aux cheveux bleus prit enfin la parole.

- Je vois que certains d'entre vous ne répondent toujours pas à l'appel…

Il avait parlé calmement, mais les compagnons mirent un moment avant de répondre.

- Préséa travaille actuellement à la reconstruction d'Ozette, dit Régal sur le même ton.

- Zélos est en vacances à Altamira et Sheena doit sûrement être occupée avec le peuple de Mizuho, enchaîna Raine.

- Et Lloyd ?

La voix de Kratos résonna et sa question flotta dans les airs, comme un reproche.

- N'essayait-il pas de récupérer toutes les exsphères ? Interrogea l'élue, soudain inquiète.

- En effet, commença Yuan, il devait prendre contact avec nous il y a… environ un an.

- Et… ? Fit le petit mage.

- Et… c'est tout.

- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les deux plus jeunes.

Raine et Régal écarquillèrent les yeux, seuls ceux de l'Ange appuyé contre le mur restaient inexpressifs, absents.

- Vous voulez dire… qu'il n'est jamais revenu ?! Cria presque la Demi Elfe.

Yuan les fixa sans répondre.

--

Raine, Colette, Génis et Régal avaient laissé les deux vieux amis discuter et s'étaient réunis dans une pièce voisine. On pouvait lire la tristesse dans les yeux de l'élue et du jeune Demi Elfe, ceux des adultes étaient habités d'une inquiétude fébrile. La jeune fille frissonna

- J'espère qu'il va bien, pria-t-elle

Bien que les autres eussent formulé le même vœu, connaissant depuis toujours ses sentiments pour Lloyd, ils préférèrent la réconforter

- Je suis certaine qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave, la rassura Raine en passant un bras autour de ses épaules

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit doucement le grand homme aux cheveux bleu ciel.

- Et puis, tu sais très bien que notre bon vieux Lloyd a le don de s'attirer des ennuis mais qu'il s'en sort toujours ! C'est ça qui importe ! Lança joyeusement le petit mage prodige. Maintenant, on va appeler Sheena et ses potes de Mizuho pour le retrouver et il nous devra de sacrées explications !

La tirade de Génis réussit à voler un sourire à la jeune fille.

--

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient à Isélia où ils avaient rendez-vous avec l'invocatrice et des habitants de Mizuho. Leur amie les accueillit avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, prêts à partir à la recherche de notre Lloyd international ?

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Tous s'entreregardèrent avec la même expression, le cœur plus léger. Ils étaient presque réunis. Sheena se précipita vers l'élue et la Demi Elfe pour les enlacer, même le plus jeune y eut droit, virant au rouge sous un tel élan d'affection. Quant à Régal, quand vint son tour, ils se serrèrent la main, la jeune femme retenant difficilement son rire après avoir esquissé un solennel « M. Régal ».

Les agents de Mizuho disparurent suite à un ordre de leur chef et les vieux amis se réunirent dans la maison de Colette.

- Est-il parti vers Triet ? Demanda l'invocatrice.

- Non, vers Hima, en contournant Isélia, répondit Raine.

- Alors nous suivront le même chemin, affirma son frère avec détermination.

Un soupir de tristesse échappa à l'élue.

- Il ne sait pas…

Les autres baissèrent les yeux.

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler en arrivant… Dit Sheena dans un murmure.

Phaïdra entra dans la pièce et brisa leur méditation, tous reportèrent leur attention sur la vieille femme.

- Il y a deux hommes qui vous cherchent, ils sont à l'entrée du village.

Colette remercia sa grand-mère et ils partirent à leur rencontre.

A l'entrée d'Isélia, Yuan et Kratos les attendaient. Le chef des Renégats s'adressa à Sheena sans même les saluer.

- J'ai aussi envoyé des hommes à la recherche du garçon, une coopération rendrait l'entreprise plus rapide et fructueuse.

- Très bien, je ferai passer le message, confirma-t-elle avec sérieux.

Cela ne faisait qu'une année qu'elle tenait les rennes de Mizuho mais ses talents de meneuse étaient indéniables. Elle était rapidement devenue une jeune femme forte et respectée parmi les siens et au-delà malgré son peu d'expérience. Mais elle restait aussi l'amie joyeuse et complice qu'ils avaient connue lors de leurs voyages, toujours présente pour aider ou pour apporter de l'espoir et du réconfort. Ils se rendaient enfin compte à quel point leur Sheena leur avait manqué.

En vitesse, ils expliquèrent leur plan aux deux Anges qui acquiescèrent. Rompus aux départs précipités, il leur fallu moins d'une heure pour rassembler argent, armes et vivres, et pour être sur le départ devant le village. Ils firent encore une fois l'inventaire de leurs possessions puis se tournèrent vers l'horizon. Ce fut Génis, suivit de Colette, qui fit le premier pas.

- Lloyd, mon vieux pote, peu importe dans quel bazar tu t'es encore fourré et peu importe où tu te caches, on va te retrouver ! Et te passer le savon de ta vie !

Le jeune mage éclata de rire, il se serrait même mis à courir si son sac n'avait pas été aussi lourd.

**--**

**Bon, j'espére que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait vivre !**


	3. Survie

**Salut à tous mes lecteurs ! Euh.. à mes quelques lecteurs XD Mais salut quand même ! Voici le chapitre 2, intitulé Survie ( marqué 3 sur le site puisque le prologue est le premier ) qui se déroule avec Lloyd en tant que personnage principal. Bon, ça fait déjà un bout de temps que je l'ai écrit et les dernières modifications que j'y ai portées n'ont pas vraiment changé le tout. Excusez-moi déjà pour la fin, je ne suis pas habituée à décrire ce genre de scène ( pas de yaoi, juste de la douleur ). Le chapitre est beaucoup plus long que le premier ( et ils le seront de plus en plus au fil du temps: je ne suis régulière que dans l'irrégularité... ). N'hésitez pas à commenter ou à me dire ce que je pourrais améliorer dans mon style, tous les conseils sont bons à prendre. **

**Seuls les nouveaux persos m'appartiennent !**

**Tales of Symphonia, Angelus**

**2. Survie**

_Rien ne sert de courir_

_Il est déjà trop tard_

_Trop tard pour mourir_

_Trop tard pour sourire_

_Une dernière fois_

Plus que deux portes. Les lumières et l'alarme stridente l'affolaient encore plus. La sortie. Il en était tout proche. Il entendait des gardes lancés à ses trousses mais il avait bien choisi son instant pour fuir. Oui, Lloyd courait, il filait à toute allure vers la liberté. Bientôt, il quitterait cet univers de métal et de froid, il pourrait enfin sentir le vent sur son visage. Encore une porte et il serait au hangar des véhicules à magitechnologie. Soudain, un garde armé d'un sceptre lui bloqua le passage. Faute d'avoir le temps de lancer un sortilège, le garde frappa mais Lloyd fut plus rapide. Son exsphère lui donnant toute sa puissance, il attrapa le sceptre, joua de force quelques secondes puis changea brutalement de place avec son adversaire qui se prit les fléchettes tranquillisantes destinées au fugitif. Il se rua sur la dernière porte, passa la carte d'accès devant le laser. Fermé. Il recommença deux fois, trois fois: rien à faire. Les gardes arrivaient. Alors, il jura et se précipita dans un couloir qui lui était totalement inconnu.

--

Les bruits et les images se firent de plus en plus nets dans sa tête. Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux, couverte de poussière. Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans la salle et son cerveau analysa rapidement la situation, remonta jusqu'à la cause de son réveil. Doucement, elle reprit conscience de son corps, inchangé depuis si longtemps, et fit bouger ses jambes, ses bras, sa tête,… Pas de casse, très bien. Une fois que tout se fut remis en ordre dans son esprit, elle bondit en avant, vers son nouvel objectif.

--

Les couloirs aux murs métalliques se succédaient les uns aux autres à l'infini, semblait-il à Lloyd, mais il se refusait à désespérer. Il ne pouvait pas échouer, pas si près du but. S'ils le rattrapaient et l'enfermaient à nouveau, la sécurité serait encore renforcée et ses chances de fuite réduites à néant. La seule chose qu'il avait à faire, c'était courir. Au détour d'un virage serré, il la vit pour la première fois. Une fille se tenait au milieu du couloir, pensive. Puis, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. « Lloyd ! » S'écria-t-elle avec un soupçon de joie. Elle tendit dans sa direction un bras auquel elle portait une arme étrange faite de deux petites tiges noires courbées, rattachées latéralement à son poignet. Cette arme peu commune se déploya pour former un arc. Sans que la jeune fille ne bouge, plusieurs traits furent décochés que Lloyd sentit passer à quelques centimètres de lui. Dans son dos, des gardes gémirent. L'inconnue lui fit signe de la suivre. Etant donné qu'elle venait d'éliminer de ses adversaires, il la suivit.

- Qui es-tu ? Lui cria-t-il alors qu'ils couraient dans un couloir plus sombre.

- Pas le temps, je t'expliquerai plus tard, dit-elle, par ici !

Sur ce, elle tourna à droite. C'était un cul de sac. Lloyd s'arrêta et il s'apprêtait à riposter quand elle ouvrit une trappe sur le sol qu'il n'avait même pas remarquée. Il s'approcha et vit des eaux grouillantes et sombres quelques mètres plus bas.

- Vite, saute ! Martela-t-elle.

- Tu passes devant !

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

- N'oublie pas de fermer après.

Et elle se laissa tomber, les pieds d'abord. Quand il l'entendit percuter la surface, il sauta à sa suite et ferma la trappe.

La chute fut plus longue qu'il ne l'avait prévue. Il dut batailler pour réussir à sortir la tête des eaux glacées. C'était le noir absolu, il ne pouvait que se laisser entraîner par la furie de cette rivière souterraine. Le passage se rétrécit, il sentit plusieurs fois la roche effleurer son crâne. Puis ce fut l'horreur. Sans avoir eut le temps de prendre sa respiration, il fut totalement immergé, ballotté dans ce boyau obscur et froid, ses poumons réclamant de l'air. Son dos heurta violemment une pierre et ses genoux s'éraflèrent sur le sol. Alors, il se prit un énorme rocher de plein fouet. Sur le coup, ses poumons se vidèrent du peu d'air qu'ils contenaient encore, il voulu hurler, mais l'eau s'engouffra dans sa bouche. Et soudain, avec une force incroyable, la rivière le recracha. Il ne souffrit pas quand son corps déchira la surface miroitante des eaux : il était déjà inconscient.

--

Lloyd se réveilla lentement. Un mince rayon de soleil se faufilant par l'unique et petite fenêtre dispensait une pâle lueur dans la pièce. Des murs en pierre, des lits de bois solides, une impression de déjà vu… Il voulu se redresser mais son corps ne répondait pas, il ne pouvait que cligner des paupières car même sa tête refusait de bouger et restait couchée sur le côté gauche. Une mèche de cheveux carmin foncé glissa sur son visage. Il tiqua : dans ses souvenirs, sa chevelure n'avait pas cette couleur. Quoique, depuis quand ne s'était-il plus regardé dans une glace ?

Il soupira, ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis se ravisa quand une porte s'ouvrit hors de son champ de vision. La personne se plaça devant lui. Cette fille… Il se souvint d'elle, de la fuite et, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle se pencha vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- Coucou ! Bien dormi ?

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il tenta encore une fois de faire un quelconque mouvement mais n'y parvint toujours pas.

- Je vais t'aider.

Elle le redressa et appuya son dos contre deux oreillers. La lumière tamisée, la chambre sobrement meublée, cet endroit parlait à son esprit, lui était étrangement familier. Il demanda à la jeune fille :

- Qui es-tu ?

- Tu peux m'appeler Erika répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil amical.

Erika était moins grande que lui, de quelques centimètres. Elle avait des cheveux bleu sombre mi-longs, très courts derrière alors que ses mèches avant touchaient ses épaules. Son petit visage était rayonnant et plein de malice, avec de grands yeux comme des saphirs, brillants et profonds.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? Comment sais-tu qui je suis ? Et…

- Je connais Kratos.

- Quoi ?! Dit-il, interloqué.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, tu sais ? Continua-t-elle, souriante, sans prêter la moindre attention à son étonnement.

Lloyd commençait à reprendre possession de son corps et voulu encore la questionner mais une douleur fulgurante lui déchira le dos. Il gémit et elle dû remarquer son changement d'attitude.

- Oh… L'effet du remède a l'air de se dissiper.

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit en grand et cria.

- Monsieur Altessa !

Alors c'était chez le nain qu'elle l'avait emmené… Il aurait voulu anticiper pour l'en empêcher, il avait envie d'être seul, d'être tranquille. Il se doutait que, si le nain le voyait ainsi, il ne manquerait pas de lui poser tout un tas de questions. Il songea stupidement à s'échapper par la fenêtre mais cette dernière était bien trop petite et son état avait l'air grave. Il oublia rapidement et se résigna à rencontrer Altessa. Enfin, leur hôte entra, un flacon contenant un liquide translucide à la main – sûrement le remède. Le nain n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Il s'approcha et posa le flacon sur une table de chevet.

- Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux. Hier, quand cette jeune fille vous a amené ici, j'avoue avoir cru que vous ne passeriez pas la nuit. Vous êtes plus solide que vous en avez l'air, dit calmement Altessa.

- Vous ? Mais, Altessa, c'est moi ! S'exclama Lloyd.

- Nous nous connaissons ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Intervint précipitamment Erika. Excusez mon frère, je crois que sa chute lui a une peu embrouillé l'esprit !

- Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas !...

La jeune fille lui pinça discrètement mais violemment le bras puis secoua sa courte chevelure bleue sombre et sourit au Nain. Son frère ? Pensa Lloyd. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'il dise qui il était ? Pendant qu'ils changeaient ses pansements et nettoyaient ses plaies, il repensa à toute cette histoire. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui lui était arrivé entre son départ d'Isélia et son réveil dans cette institution dont il avait déjà remarqué l'étrange ressemblance avec les Renégats.

Là-bas, il avait été enfermé comme un animal, dans une prison de verre. Découpé en morceaux, ensuite reconstruit, les entrailles béantes. Ils l'analysaient, recommençaient, des heures durant. Lui, attaché, les viscères à la lumière froide de leur folie. Il avait si souvent prié pour sa fin, pour que tout cela cesse. Alors, il revit leurs visages : sérieux, hautains. Il se souvint d'eux, de cette petite femme à lunettes qui disait qu'il leur était utile, de ce colosse aux yeux noirs qui l'appelait le demi-sang dégénéré, un troisième, plus timide, soumis, et enfin, cet homme aux cheveux couleur de neige.

Lloyd fut parcouru d'un frisson. Altessa avait quitté la pièce et il avait presque oublié la présence d'Erika, qui le regardait, à plat ventre sur un autre lit, si silencieuse. Il croisa un instant ses yeux, en dessous de sa frange, d'un bleu aussi sombre que ses cheveux courts.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, dit-elle, en s'asseyant en tailleur, son joyeux petit visage transformé, triste.

- Hé, je ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe…

- Désolée, mais je crois que, tant qu'on ne te reconnaît pas, il vaut mieux ne pas révéler ton identité aux gens que l'on rencontre : ça pourrait les mettre en danger.

- En danger ? Demanda Lloyd.

- C'est que… Tu ne penses pas que les personnes qui t'emprisonnaient vont tenter de te retrouver ?

Elle vit que Lloyd avait baissé la tête, honteux de ne pas y avoir pensé, ou triste de n'avoir personne sur qui compter, à qui se confier pour alléger sa peine.

- Ces gens, cette organisation, commença-t-il, tu crois qu'ils faisaient partie des Renégats ?

- Etant donné que depuis la chute de Mythos ils sont les seuls à utiliser une telle technologie, il y a trop de ressemblances pour ne pas faire le lien entre les deux.

- Euh… Tu connais… Tout ça ? Dit Lloyd, subjugué, il venait de prendre conscience qu'il parlait de choses qu'elle était censée ignorer.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je connais ton père.

- Tu faisais partie du Cruxis ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en prenant tout à coup un air plus mélancolique, il y a dix-huit ans, tes parents m'ont sortie de là.

Ses parents… Lloyd fut submergé de vagues de souvenirs trop flous pour être clairement identifiés. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage de sa mère, il ne la connaissait que du médaillon que Kratos, son vrai père, lui avait légué après lui avoir raconté ce qu'il s'était passé alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans, quand elle avait perdu la vie. D'ailleurs, ces gens le lui avaient sûrement volé, la seule trace de son passé, ainsi que ses deux épées…

Il regarda sa main gauche, son exsphère y était toujours. Il était étrange que ses goeliers n'aient même pas pris la peine de la retirer. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi alors qu'il tournait en rond dans sa cellule. En examinant ses phalanges, il remarqua la ligne blanche où devait normalement se trouver l'Anneau du Pacte. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, il se souvenait l'avoir mis dans le médaillon. Lui aussi était perdu… Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps. Ces monstres l'avaient dépouillé de tout ce qu'il possédait…

Il secoua la tête. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose clochait dans ce qu'Erika venait de dire, il en était certain, mais quoi ? Soudain, la jeune fille bondit sur lui et lui plaqua les épaules contre le dos du lit, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

- Arrêtes de te tordre l'esprit ! Maintenant, dodo ! Tu dois te reposer et récupérer toutes les forces que tu as perdues là-bas !

C'était un ordre. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus mais, épuisé, il renonça à la contredire. Erika quitta la pièce d'un pas dansant et, un peu à contrecoeur, il s'enfonça dans ses oreillers.

Avant de s'assoupir, il resta quelques minutes immobile, fixant le plafond. Il ressentait encore la douleur dans sa chair, au creux de son âme. Bien que plus ou moins intact dans son corps et dans sa tête, il se sentait mutilé, privé d'une part de lui-même qu'il ne récupérerait jamais. C'était à cause d'eux, ces monstres aux desseins secrets qui avaient joué avec lui. Ils l'avaient dépossédé de son enveloppe charnelle qui lui paraissait maintenant si faible et fatiguée en comparaison avec son inépuisable énergie d'autrefois. Lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin, ses rêves ne furent que d'obscurs souvenirs de sa captivité.

--

Un tube dans la gorge. Une lumière aveuglante. Un table d'opération en acier, glacée. Les chevilles et les poignets de Lloyd étaient entravés par de solides attaches de cuir renforcé. Sous la fine tunique blanche qu'il portait, il était entièrement nu. Le tube le gênait, il l'empêchait de parler et il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à cette présence désagréable dans son oesophage. Le garçon grimaça à cause du coup que les gardes lui avaient porté à la tête pour pouvoir le transporter, inconscient, jusqu'à la salle d'opération. Il testa les attaches : impossible de s'échapper. Comme toujours, ils étaient très prudents. Hors de son champ de vision, plusieurs personnes s'afféraient. Des cliquetis de métal, des murmures, des bruits de pas sur le carrelage.

- Bien, nous commençons ? Demanda une voix féminine.

- Allons-y, répond une voix calme et masculine.

Lloyd sentit une présence et d'un coup, un énorme visage apparut au-dessus de lui. La monstrueuse face grimaça.

- Pfiou… Siffla-t-il. Si tu savais ce qu'ils vont te faire, bâtard.

- Retourne de l'autre côté, ordonna la jeune femme.

Le sombre géant disparu et le garçon pu voir ceux qui se préparaient autour de lui. Ils étaient habillés de blouses blanches et des masques cachaient le bas de leur visage. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas le froid, leur regard, leurs chuchotements. Il n'aimait pas non plus ce tube dans sa gorge qui rendait sa respiration asthmatique, sifflante. Celle qu'il pensait être une femme tenait une seringue reliée à un tuyau. Elle prit sa main droite et commença à en frotter le dos, cherchant une veine. Lloyd sentit un léger picotement quand l'aiguille s'enfonça sous sa peau. Rapidement, il commença partir. Deux personnes se passèrent quelque chose au-dessus de lui : un plateau d'argent sur lequel reposaient des pierres rouges. Des pierres rouges… Il réalisa avec effroi que c'étaient des exsphères. Doucement, le liquide injecté dans son sang le plongea dans un état comateux, sans pour autant l'endormir, mais le rendant aveugle à cause de ses paupières lourdes qui se fermaient.

- C'est bon, nous pouvons commencer.

Malgré sa torpeur, Lloyd frissonna quand sa tunique fut détachée, des épaules jusqu'aux hanches, laissant tout son abdomen à nu. Un cliquetis de métal résonna à sa droite. Des doigts froids se posèrent sur son ventre, puis toute la main. Il eut vaguement conscience qu'on lui faisait une longue coupure. Puis, pendant une minute, il n'entendit presque plus rien, mais son esprit se glaça quand il sentit qu'on écartait les bords de la plaie. Bien qu'il n'en souffrait presque pas, l'opération était une véritable torture. Mais le pire était encore à venir. La coupure fut tenue écartée, sûrement à l'aide de ces pinces qu'il avait déjà vues auparavant. Lloyd toussota : ses sensations revenaient déjà. Et c'est avec un gémissement qu'il accueillit les doigts qui se glissaient lentement dans ses entrailles. Puis l'inquisition s'arrêta quelques secondes.

- Euh… Ici, il m'en faudrait… Dit un homme d'une voix mal assurée.

Un nouveau cliquetis métallique. Une autre main plongea dans sa chair et lui arracha un haut-le-cœur.

- Ernylste ? Demanda la femme.

- Maintenant… Confirma Ernylste de sa voix tremblante.

Soudain, une brûlure fulgurante déchira le voile de sa quasi-inconscience et Lloyd poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Il ouvrit les yeux et se mit à s'agiter violemment dans ses liens, tirant, tentant vainement de se libérer. Non, il ne voulait pas rester là, c'était un cauchemar, que quelqu'un le réveille !

- Ses défenses... Elles… Elles sont plus puissantes que celles des autres ! Paniqua Ernylste.

- Vite, envoie-lui au moins trois autres doses ! Cria un homme.

- Non ! Rétorqua la jeune femme. La première étape s'est bien déroulée, il nous suffit de le refermer, nous nous occuperons de lui après les autres.

- S'il meurt entre nos doigts… ! Nous n'aurons pas de deuxième chance !

Tant bien que mal, Lloyd recracha le tube qu'ils avaient mis dans sa gorge.

- Ordures ! Hurla-t-il de rage et de douleur.

Mais les gens en blanc le neutralisèrent rapidement. L'un tint sa tête pour permettre au deuxième de remettre le tube en place alors que le troisième était hors de son champ de vision.

- Non ! Lâchez-moi !

Un de ceux qui s'occupaient du tube empoigna brutalement ses mâchoires et les écarta au maximum. Lloyd força pour le faire lâcher mais un sanglot lui échappa quand il un craquement sec se fit entendre. L'articulation de sa mâchoire inférieure avait cédé et le goût du sang se répandait dans sa bouche grande ouverte. Incontrôlables, des larmes vinrent perler aux coins de ses yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues. La deuxième personne poussa sans ménagement le tuyau au fond de sa gorge offerte. Lloyd hoqueta, sanglota à nouveau. Quand cela cesserait-il ?

L'accident semblait avoir calmé les esprits. Les gens en blouse blanche le lâchèrent prudemment mais le garçon restait de toute façon immobile, n'ayant plus la force de se battre.

- Nous pouvons continuer, nous soignerons ça plus tard, dit calmement la jeune femme.

- Ernylste ? Prend l'autre, il faut le garder inconscient cette fois, poursuivit l'autre homme.

Lloyd sentit quelqu'un tâter le dos de sa main droite et une autre aiguille s'y enfonça. En quelques secondes, il perdit connaissance.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et je préviens déjà que je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic ! Je sais, on dit tous ça au début. Mais cette fiction est une promesse, autant à moi-même qu'à un de mes meilleurs amis. Si je l'abandonne, ça voudrait dire que j'abandonnerais tout, et ça, jamais. Alors je me met au boulot ( allez vieille folle, remue-toi ! ). **

**En ce qui concerne le chapitre suivant, il se passera donc du côté du "groupe de l'(ex)élue" ( je préfère l'appeler comme ça que de citer tous les noms... ) qui commencera son voyage à la recherche de Lloyd. Où est le sens puisqu'il est juste là ? Bah en fait... Il n'y en a pas... Nan, en fait, il y en a. Leur point de vue sur l'histoire sera très intéressant, de plus, ils ont un rôle important à jouer ( et allez savoir ce que Lloyd a fait et découvert après avoir quitté Isélia...** _sifflotements..._** ). A la prochaine !**


	4. Décombres

**Chapitre 3 ! ( 4 sur le site puisque le prologue est considéré comme le premier ) On est de retour avec le groupe de l'élue qui continue à chercher des indices sur Lloyd. Il y a énormément de personnages, je ne peux donc m'occuper de tous... Désolée... Je pense que je vais chercher un moyen pour que certains quittent le groupe si je n'arrive pas à gérer et à contenter tout le monde... On verra bien ! Seuls les nouveaux personnages m'appartiennent ! Bonne lecture !**

**Tales of Symphonia, Angelus**

**3. Décombres**

_« Parce qu'avec le temps, tout fini par s'effacer »_

_Mais moi, je vous le dis, jamais la douleur ne nous quitte :_

_Le vide, toujours présent,_

_Ne saurait se combler de néant_

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient. Ayant établi le plan de prendre le même chemin que Lloyd avait les plus grandes chances d'avoir suivit, un petit groupe constitué de Colette, Raine, Génis, Régal, Sheena, Kratos et Yuan, qui les accompagnait pour la première fois, était parti d'Isélia tôt le matin et s'était dirigé vers l'est pour passer sur l'autre grande île de Sylvarant par un vieux pont de bois. Ils étaient à mi-chemin de ce dernier quand Kratos avait annoncé qu'ils camperaient après la traversée et qu'ils arriveraient à Hima le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, après quoi il était retombé dans son mutisme habituel. Génis le questionna avec avidité sur ses calculs mais abandonna rapidement face à l'Ange, toujours aussi taciturne, et retourna vers ses compagnons en grommelant.

- Salut Sheena ! Dit joyeusement le petit mage à la jeune femme. Zélos ne te manque pas trop ?

- Quoi ?! Ne me dis pas que cet empoté va venir !

- Non, t'inquiète, rit le garçon en la voyant s'empourprer.

- Dis, commença Sheena, inhabituellement sérieuse. Comment Kratos a-t-il fait pour revenir ?

Le Demi Elfe vérifia qu'ils étaient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Heureusement, les autres bavardaient bénignement quelques mètres derrière eux, sauf Kratos qui restait encore plus loin à l'arrière contrairement à son comparse qui s'était joint à la conversation. Quoique assez silencieux, Yuan avait l'air à l'aise dans le groupe.

- Je ne peux qu'émettre des hypothèses, soupira le petit mage en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- Tu penses au téléporteur de Welgaia ?

- Entre autres, mais le lien de Derris Kharlan avec notre planète a été coupé.

- Les Renégats on peut-être trouvé un autre moyen, proposa Sheena.

- C'est sûrement ça…

- Mais ? Compléta-t-elle à sa place.

- Mais le plus logique, facile et rapide aurait été d'utiliser l'Epée Eternelle.

- C'est Lloyd qui l'avait, Kratos ne serait pas revenu s'il n'avait pas disparu.

Génis perçu de l'incertitude dans sa voix. Ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Enfin, je pense… Dit la jeune femme, hésitante.

Les deux compagnons jetèrent un regard en biais au mercenaire qui le leur rendit, glacé. Ils se remirent à marcher, soudainement raides.

- C'est vrai qu'il na jamais vraiment montré de preuves d'affection envers Lloyd, risqua le garçon.

- Mais pourquoi serait-il revenu alors ? Demanda Sheena.

- La voilà la bonne question, enchaîna le Demi Elfe entre ses dents. Mais avant de se la poser, tu penses pas qu'on devrait d'abord essayer de retrouver notre vieux copain ?

La jeune femme acquiesça. Ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à l'endroit du campement, craignant la réaction du mercenaire qui les avait peut-être entendus de ses oreilles d'Ange.

--

Kratos poussa un énorme soupir qui lui fit mal au cœur tant sa poitrine était tenaillée de partout. Les deux jeunes avaient raison, il n'avait jamais vraiment montré l'amour qu'il portait à son fils, peut-être aurait-il dû avant de le perdre une nouvelle fois. Mais s'il n'avait rien fait, c'était pour ne pas que Lloyd s'attache trop à lui, pour que leurs adieux soient moins difficiles.

Il se sentait plus misérable que jamais. En plus d'avoir été un bourreau de l'humanité, un traître, l'assassin de son épouse, de la mère de son fils, de l'avoir perdu, de n'avoir su le protéger, voilà qu'il lui avait encore glissé entre les doigts alors qu'il le pensait hors de tout danger…

Déglutissant avec difficulté, il plissa ses yeux fatigués, éblouis par le soleil qui venait de poindre entre le feuillage des arbres, se reflétant sur sa peau de porcelaine. Il fixa ses mains, si pâles que des veines bleues apparaissaient sous son fin épiderme. Yuan lui avait pourtant ordonné de ne pas se laisser mourir, il n'avait pas le droit de tomber avant de savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à Lloyd. Mais il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait encore longtemps…

--

- Mh ! Quel régal !

Les compagnons éclatèrent de rire, jusqu'à Yuan qui leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire en coin. Kratos les observait silencieusement depuis le haut d'un rocher et avait le visage fermé. Régal défit son tablier.

- Euh… Merci, Sheena… Dit-il, presque timidement.

Ses poignets portaient encore la marque des fers mais il semblait plus léger et plus heureux, le douloureux souvenir de la mort de son aimée était toujours présent, mais petit à petit remplacé par ce court temps de bonheur qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, lui et Alicia. Au fond de son être, une étincelle, encore minuscule, brillait pour lui rappeler que la vie continuait.

Après avoir englouti le gargantuesque repas préparé par les soins de leur homme d'affaires préféré, ils commencèrent à s'installer bien confortablement, une main posée sur leur estomac rassasié.

- Maintenant que tu as les mains libres, j'espère que ce sera comme ça pour le reste du voyage ! S'exclama Sheena en soupirant d'aise.

- Hé ! Et moi ? Fit brusquement Génis.

- Oh oui…

- Je me demande ce que font Préséa et Zélos, dit Colette.

- Préséa pourrait venir avec nous et Zélos… Commença Raine.

- Non ! N'y pensez même pas !

Alors, ils se tournèrent tous vers Yuan, assis en tailleur sur le sol avec eux, qui venait de se racler la gorge.

- Oui ? Fit Sheena, l'invitant à s'exprimer.

- En ce qui concerne l'élu, il a déjà été prévenu et nous rejoindra sûrement d'ici une semaine.

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa. Les yeux de Colette, Régal, Raine et Génis faisaient la navette entre la jeune femme et l'Ange. Sheena tiqua.

- Comment… Dit-elle, interloquée. Mais… mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

Elle agrippa Yuan par le col et se mit à le secouer de désespoir.

- Qui t'as dit qu'on voulait le voir ?!

L'Ange lui prit le poignet pour l'empêcher de le secouer davantage.

- Un personne de plus pourrait nous aider, lui expliqua-t-il dans un sourire.

- Mais je ne veux pas le voir !

- Pauvre petite gamine…

- Pauvre vieux croûton !

Les autres réussirent presque à ne pas pouffer de rire, mais c'était peine perdue. Yuan et Sheena se regardaient toujours dans les yeux. L'ange lâcha son poignet en douceur.

- Désolée… Fit la jeune femme, rougissant.

--

Le voile de la nuit avait depuis longtemps enveloppé les mortels quand Kratos bondit de son rocher et atterrit silencieusement entre eux. Il se tourna vers Yuan qui se levait et le fixa de son regard dur.

- Es-tu prêt ? Demanda-t-il au mercenaire.

- Oui.

- C'est par ici.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une forêt non loin de là et disparurent entre ses troncs. Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne furent que deux ombres parmi d'autres, mais enfin, le paysage changea. De nombreux arbres étaient couchés, déracinés ou semblaient même avoir explosé. Des morceaux d'écorce parsemaient le sol où se dessinaient des cratères et des fossés. Quand yuan avait vu l'endroit pour la première fois, il avait pensé à une arène. Mais celle-ci, d'un diamètre d'une cinquantaine de mètres, n'était pas délimitée par des gradins mais par des bois et, tout au bout, par une falaise contre laquelle se déchaînait l'océan en furie.

Kratos tourna son visage vers l'horizon, l'expression indéchiffrable. Yuan dirigea son regard dans la même direction et dit :

- Ca a été violent.

- Mh…

- Je dirais que ça dois faire six mois ou plus, environ.

- …

- Kratos…

- …

- Je suppose, soupira l'Ange aux cheveux bleus, que tu comptes partir seul à leur recherche.

Kratos le fixa intensément de ses yeux écarlates. Yuan se souvint qu'autrefois il avait ardemment désiré sa souffrance, que cet humain payât pour ses crimes et ceux de ses semblables. Mais aujourd'hui, il savait que le prix qu'il avait payé était démesuré. Comment aurait-il pu se réjouir d'une telle douleur infligée à lui, son frère d'armes, alors que lui-même la connaissait si bien ? Kratos était dévasté et le mince espoir de le revoir heureux un jour s'était malheureusement envolé aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

- Partons d'ici, dit Yuan.

- Attends… Comment était-ce… Quand vous êtes arrivés ici, après le combat, et qui vous a avertis ?

- A Hima, on a tout vu de loin, j'avais des hommes dans le village qui ont donné l'alerte.

- …

- Quand nous sommes arrivés ici pour la première fois, soupira le Demi Elfe, il y avait beaucoup de cadavres, des Demi Elfes et des Anges qui portaient encore les habits et l'emblème du Cruxis.

- Tsss…

- Il y avait plus de survivants qu'on ne le pensait…

Kratos lui lança un regard haineux qu'il ne digéra pas.

- Tu aurais dû rester, déclara-t-il un cran plus haut.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien à faire parmi les vivants…

- Et ton fils ?

- …

- Tu l'as volontairement abandonné ! S'emporta Yuan. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, si tu étais resté, tu aurais pu le protéger et nous aider à les arrêter !

Il eut une expression dégoûtée et poursuivit.

- La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais déjà ainsi. Toi et ta maudite fierté…

- Tu peux me dénigrer autant qu'il te plaira mais n'oublie pas que nous ne sommes pas si différents, répliqua sèchement Kratos.

Le mercenaire lui tourna alors le dos et ajouta d'un ton atone :

- J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Yuan ne se fit pas prier, il disparu d'un pas rapide et se dirigea vers le camp, pestant sur la patience et la compassion dont il avait vainement fait preuve.

--

Au détour d'une montagne, le village perché de Hima apparut.

- Ouais, enfin ! S'exclama Génis.

- Yep, dépêchons-nous, dit calmement Colette, heureusement que ce n'est pas très grand, nous récolteront rapidement des informations.

- Peut-être même que Lloyd n'est pas très loin, ajouta le jeune Demi Elfe avant de se tourner vers Kratos. Et je suis sûr qu'il sera fou de joie de te voir ici !

Génis sourit candidement et ils s'en allèrent vers Hima. Kratos, qui marchait en arrière, s'arrêta. Serrant les dents et les poings, le cœur en lambeaux plus que jamais, le nom de son fils sortit faiblement d'entre ses lèvres tremblantes. « Lloyd… » Soudain, il fit volte-face et parti à toute allure vers l'arène maudite.

Pendant ce temps, au village des héros, un groupe de compagnons questionnait chaque habitant, chaque voyageur. « Avez-vous vu un garçon avec une veste rouge ? » Demandaient-ils. Depuis le sommet de la montagne, un homme aux longs cheveux bleus qui les observait se détourna et offrit son visage à la caresse du vent.

--

Génis soupira en s'affalant sur sa chaise : ils étaient tous revenus bredouille.

- Tiens, où est Kratos ? Demanda-t-il soudain en cherchant le mercenaire du regard.

- Il doit sûrement chercher ailleurs, dit simplement le seul Ange qu'il leur restait.

Le jeune Demi Elfe se renfrogna. Sa discussion de la veille avec Sheena avait éveillé ses soupçons et le fait de voir disparaître ainsi le père de leur ami ne faisait que les renforcer.

- Y avait-il un point de rendez-vous avec Lloyd ? Demanda la sœur aînée.

- Oui, Luin.

- Peut-être n'est-il pas passé par ici, proposa Colette.

- Quand on est seul, le voyage est toujours plus rapide, confirma la chef de Mizuho.

Yuan haussa les épaules.

- Très bien, allons à Luin.

Son détachement finit d'achever les compagnons, déjà épuisés par leur journée de recherche.

- On va se coucher, dit Raine alors que elle et Colette se levaient pour aller dans leur chambre.

L'élue s'était démenée pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule indice sur Lloyd et sa mine dépitée faisait peine à voir.

Les autres s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans leurs sièges, prenant racine en silence. La salle commune de l'auberge était presque vide, il faisait tard. Génis bâilla à s'en fendre l'âme mais ferma aussitôt la bouche. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrir : Kratos. Ils fixèrent le mercenaire qui s'avançait vers leur table. Fermant à demi les paupières, Régal nota qu'il avait les cheveux mouillés. Il s'arrêta devant eux, le visage toujours aussi dur, regardant Yuan droit dans les yeux. Le mercenaire alla dans sa chambre sans dire un mot. Ils s'interrogèrent du regard.

--

Le voyage vers Luin se passa calmement, seuls Sheena, Yuan et Régal avaient longuement devisé à propose de la royauté de Tesséha'lla, les autres marchant silencieusement, perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils ne se firent pas attaquer, leur nombre suffisant à dissuader les créatures les plus audacieuses. Mais quand le douzième ours de la journée les évita soigneusement, le jeune mage se glissa entre Sheena et Yuan pour questionner ce dernier.

- Dis, toi et les Renégats, vous ne devriez pas vous occuper des monstres qui traînent un peu partout ?

- Non.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Génis, interloqué.

- Non, répéta l'Ange, un brin amusé.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, c'est très simple. S'il n'y a plus aucun danger, les gens deviendront de plus en plus fainéants et oublieront les valeurs que les épreuves leur ont apprises, expliqua Yuan.

- Mais s'ils se font attaquer ?

- Ils se défendront.

- Et s'ils ne sont pas armés ?!

- Ils courront, répondit le chef des Renégats du tac au tac.

- Mais c'est… inhumain !

- Possible…

Le Demi Elfe aux cheveux bleus ne put retenir un sourire devant le visage déconfit du jeune garçon.

--

Après cette longue marche à peine ponctuée de quelques mots, ils arrivèrent enfin à Luin. La ville était resplendissante. Grâce à l'arrivée des habitants de Palmacosta, ce qui n'était autrefois qu'une bourgade vulnérable s'était rapidement transformé en la nouvelle capitale de Sylvarant, grouillant d'activité de toutes sortes. Mais quand ils entrèrent, non sans passez sous le regard suspicieux des gardes, tout leur parut plutôt calme. Ce n'était ni un jour de marché, ni un jour de fête et tout un chacun vaquait tranquillement à ses occupations.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la place et s'y arrêtèrent.

- Nous ferrions mieux de nous séparer pour questionner plus rapidement les habitants, conseilla Raine.

- Ca me va ! Lança son frère cadet.

- Moi aussi, dit l'élue.

Les autres approuvèrent et ils se séparèrent en duos : Génis et Colette, Raine et Régal, et Yuan et Sheena. Kratos, quant à lui, partit de son côté sans rien ajouter.

--

Quelques heures plus tard, les compagnons s'étaient rassemblés dans un jardin près de la statue de Sheena, à cette heure-là abrité du soleil par l'ombre de l'auberge. Colette et Génis s'assirent sur un banc. Seul Kratos manquait encore à l'appel.

- Alors ? S'enquit l'autre Ange.

Tous s'interrogèrent du regard, laissant planer un silence dérangeant.

- Génial… Soupira le petit Demi Elfe. A croire que c'est un fantôme…

- J'espère que non ! S'empressa de corriger l'invocatrice.

Le jeune mage se ratatina à vue d'œil.

- Et maintenant ? Que fait-on ? Demanda son aînée.

Aucune réponse ne vint et la magicienne laissa à son tour échapper un soupir avant de poursuivre.

- Si personne ne l'a vu ni ici, ni à Hima, ça voudrait dire qu'il est passé par l'autre côté ! Ou alors que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'a empêché d'aller plus loin dés son départ d'Isélia. Nous n'avons aucune piste.

- Mais il doit bien être quelque part ! Insista Colette, les yeux brillants.

La Demi Elfe croisa le regard inquiet de la jeune fille et s'en voulu aussitôt d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Hima bredouilles, la jeune fille se murait petit à petit dans sa bulle de tristesse, frôlant le mutisme qu'elle avait connu autrefois.

- On rentre à Isélia alors ? Demanda son ami d'une petite voix.

- Allons d'abord jusqu'à Asgard, non ? Proposa Régal. De toute façon, qu'il soit passé par ce côté ou l'autre, il a pu faire beaucoup de chemin en un an.

- Très bien, conclut Yuan avec son désintéressement habituel. Je vais réserver des chambres à l'auberge, si vous voyez Kratos, prévenez-le.

--

Non loin de là, le mercenaire se tenait devant la grande fontaine, les yeux dans le vague. C'était une journée agréable, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Quelques personnes traversaient la petite place, jetant un coup d'œil à la statue de Lloyd qui les toisait d'un air agressif qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Heureusement, les clapotis de l'eau ne permettaient pas au silence de le renvoyer à des souvenirs douloureux, c'était un baume sur ses vieilles cicatrices. Une brise chargée des effluves du port secoua presque amicalement ses cheveux. Kratos releva la tête et y puisa un air qui lui était familier.

Une main toucha son bras.

- Lloyd ? Demanda timidement une voix féminine.

Le Séraphin se retourna et se trouva face à une jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir vingt ans. Une longue chevelure brune et ondulée tombait le long de son dos, encadrant un visage doux aux prunelles noisette. Elle portait une robe bleu sombre et un panier d'osier était déposé à ses pieds. Pendant une fraction de seconde, une image d'Anna remplaça la réalité.

La jeune femme se mit une main sur la bouche, s'empourprant soudainement.

- Excusez-moi ! Je vous ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Elle se baissa pour prendre son panier mais Kratos la retint.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Je… je m'appelle Jellyn.

- Vous connaissez Lloyd… Irving ?

Jellyn parut embarrassée et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle baissa les yeux quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

- Oui, mais, ici, nous le connaissons plus sous le nom d'Aurion…

Kratos crut voir ses yeux briller un peu trop. De son regard insistant, il la pressa de continuer.

- C'est… Lloyd est mon fiancé, lâcha enfin la jeune femme.

Etrangement, cela n'étonna même pas le Séraphin. Jellyn ressemblait tellement à Anna… Il posa une main sur son épaule tremblante.

- Un groupe de personnes le cherche partout, comment se fait-il que nul ne nous ait signalé quelque chose ?

Il décrivit rapidement Lloyd mais Jellyn secoua la tête.

- Non, il ne ressemble pas vraiment à ça. Il est assez grand, presque aussi grand que vous. D'ailleurs… pardonnez-moi mais… faites-vous partie de sa famille ? Il vous ressemble tellement…

Lloyd lui ressemblait ? A travers l'inquiétude qui le tenaillait, un autre sentiment apparut. De la… joie ? Son répit fut de courte durée car la familière vague de froideur emporta le mince rayon de lumière qui venait de transpercer l'obscurité de son esprit. L'Ange respira profondément.

- Je suis son père.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina.

- Alors vous devez être Kratos ! Il m'a tant parlé de vous !

S'il n'était pas si habitué à rester de marbre, le mercenaire en aurait écarquillé les yeux, interloqué.

- Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit-il auprès de Jellyn.

La jeune femme reprit un air peiné.

- Il était poursuivit par une sorte d'organisation d'anciens Désians.

- Continuez.

- Il ne la mentionnait pas souvent, mais quand il le faisait, il parlait du _Consortium de Kharlan_.

--

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à le faire remarquer si vous voyez des erreurs... **


	5. Angelus

**Enfin le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre et qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Il est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude, de quoi me faire pardonner ^^" Ici, Lloyd reprend sa place de personnage principal et se remet de ses blessures. Mais de nouveaux adversaires l'attendent de pied ferme. Ce chapitre a une grande importance, il marque un tournant dans l'histoire, c'est le noyau de la première partie de la fiction, le centre de tous les problèmes. Même s'il n'y a pas de révélations, il ouvre les portes aux première hypothèses. Sur ce, je vous souhaite beaucoup de plaisir à le lire ! On se retrouve en bas de page !**

**Attention ! Ce chapitre contient des scènes qui pourraient en choquer plus d'un !**

**Tales of Symphonia, Angelus**

**4. Angelus**

_Angelus… transcendance… pouvoir absolu…_

Lloyd respira pleinement l'air frais et lui trouva un goût agréable de liberté. Erika était à ses côtés et restait silencieuse alors qu'ils arpentaient tranquillement le chantier d'Ozette. Des ouvriers s'affairaient ci et là, faisant de nouvelles fondations ou transportant du bois. Des maisons déjà reconstruites abritaient d'anciens habitants ou de nouvelles familles dont les jeunes enfants couraient joyeusement en tous sens.

Erika avait passé son bras autour du sien et l'entraînait dans des magasins pour se préparer au voyage. Ils allaient quand même essayer de contacter les Renégats, savoir ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'ils avaient à voir avec cette institution. C'était leur seul plan, s'il s'avérait qu'ils étaient les auteurs de sa captivité, lui et Erika ne pourraient que fuir. Oui, la jeune fille avait déclaré, alors qu'ils séjournaient encore chez Altessa, qu'elle était bien déterminée à le suivre.

Il avait fallu quelques jours pour que Lloyd se remette de leur mésaventure de la rivière souterraine et reprenne un peu du poil de la bête. Lors de sa fuite, le garçon avait utilisé toutes les forces qu'il lui restait et, une fois allongé sur un lit, il y était resté longtemps avant de recommencer à marcher. En cette belle matinée ensoleillée, il semblait plus heureux et moins maigre, avec le temps, il arrêterait de trembler sous l'effort et les creux de ses joues redeviendraient comme avant.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient assis sur énorme tronc couché, un peu à l'écart du village, parlant de la route qu'ils allaient devoir parcourir. La première étape serait de joindre Sybak en traversant la forêt de Gaoracchia. Ensuite, ils se renseigneraient sur les bateaux faisant la navette jusque Flanoir. A partir de là, atteindre la base des Renégats serait un jeu d'enfant.

Soudain, Erika se leva d'un bond.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Lloyd.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle lui tendit alors un tissu enroulé autour d'objets faisant un bruit métallique. Il défit rapidement l'emballage et découvrit ses nouvelles armes. Et ce n'étaient pas des épées… Dans ses mains, il tenait deux dagues. Leur lame était droite sur une dizaine de centimètres avant d'amorcer une longue courbe tranchante. Les deux armes étaient identiques. Lloyd les prit, chacune dans un de ses poings.

- Euh… Merci, bafouilla-t-il, mais… D'habitude, je me bats avec deux épées…

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais, ça te correspond parfaitement… Dit-elle, faisant quelques pas en arrière pour jauger l'ensemble. Oublie les épées, ce sont des armes de barbares sanguinaires et ce serait bien triste que tu finisses ainsi !

- Mais ! Je ne sais même pas m'en servir !

- C'est pour ça qu'on va s'entraîner, enchaîna-t-elle.

- Mais… Erika !

Elle pointa vers lui un doigt accusateur.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser, c'est un cadeau !

Pris au piège, il ne pu qu'accepter, il aviserait plus tard.

Désormais, ils étaient face à face. Lloyd fut étonné de voir apparaître des griffes au bout des doigts d'Erika, en plus de son étrange et minuscule arc. La jeune fille se mit en position de combat, féline. Lloyd décontracta ses muscles et se pencha un peu en avant, ses dagues brandies de chaque côté, prêt à bondir.

- Prêt ?

Lloyd acquiesça et l'entraînement commença.

Après deux heures, Lloyd finit par s'avouer que ce nouveau style de combat lui plaisait. Les coups d'estoc bannis, les attaques, essentiellement tranchantes, se faisaient par des mouvements plus rusées et fluides que celle à l'épée : se glisser sous la garde de l'adversaire au lieu de la briser, feinter pour attaques de tous les côtés, se battre autant avec les lames qu'avec le corps, faire des acrobaties, … Ses pensées allèrent jusqu'à son père, Kratos, qui lui avait aussi dit que les épées n'étaient pas faites pour être utilisées en duo… Déconcentré, il en oubliait presque l'entraînement. Il n'avait jamais osé le dire, quand il était rentré à Isélia, après que son père de sang se soit exilé sur Derris-Kharlan, mais il lui manquait. La sensation de vide en lui avait réapparu, plus anéantissante encore que lorsqu'il n'imaginait même pas son existence. Il aurait voulu le revoir, à ce moment même, courir et lui sauter au cou, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Si seulement il était resté… Pourquoi était-il parti sur cette planète, que comptait-il y faire à part y… ? Lloyd secoua la tête. Sur quelques années d'existence, il avait trop perdu, il ne laisserait pas les choses en arriver là. Ses erreurs avaient coûté la vie à des innocents et ça n'arriverait plus. Son père avait beau être écrasé par la culpabilité, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça.

- Lloyd ? S'inquiéta Erika qui avait arrêté le combat, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pâle. Ce n'est pas fini mais on peu stopper là si tu veux…

Une vague de mélancolie qui couvait à l'intérieur de lui fit surface. Le jeune garçon frissonna. La vérité était là : son père était parti sur Derris-Kharlan pour mourir. Anna morte, le poids de son crime, il s'était sûrement dit qu'il pourrait enfin mourir en pensant que son fils avait une vie heureuse avec le père qui l'avait élevé, sans lui.

- Lloyd, Lloyd, qu'y a-t-il ?

Soudain, elle arrêta de respirer. Lloyd leva les yeux vers elle, figée, puis dirigea son regard dans la même direction. Ils n'étaient plus seuls. Une jeune femme et un homme leur faisaient face. La jeune femme, vêtue de couleurs pâles allant du blanc au doré en passant par le bleu ciel, portait une robe à longues manches d'aspect militaire, plus longue derrière que devant, le col remonté, des collants sombres, mais, à la main, elle avait une étrange hallebarde équipée d'une exsphère, comme les Désians. Elle releva le menton, hautaine, et ses longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, dansèrent avec le vent avant de reprendre leur place. L'homme, dans les mêmes couleurs que sa collègue, était un véritable géant dont la carrure valait au moins trois fois celle de Lloyd. Il était terrifiant. Il semblait que ses armes étaient des gants de métal et son épaisse armure ne recouvrait que ses épaules. Avec surprise, Lloyd vit deux oreilles pointues sortir horizontalement de sa chevelure. Un Elfe ! Lloyd avait mis sa peine de côté, mais ces deux-là, les poids de leur regard gris, hostile, ce n'était pas vraiment plus agréable. Lui et Erika se redressèrent. La jeune femme fit un pas en avant et leur adressa enfin la parole d'une voix froide et dure.

- Nous sommes ici pour récupérer le fugitif nommé Lloyd Aurion, le regard vrillé sur le garçon, elle poursuivit. S'il se rend sans opposer de résistance, il n'y aura ni morts ni blessés, mais s'il se défend, nous emploierons la violence et ne garantissons pas son bon traitement à son retour en cellule.

Les ennuis commençaient. Le garçon serra ses armes dans ses mains, à côté de lui, Erika était déjà en garde.

- Alors ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Dans tes rêves ! Dit Lloyd avec rage en se préparant à son tour au combat.

Sur sa main, l'exsphère de sa mère se mit à briller. L'heure de défendre sa vie était arrivée.

La jeune femme fit un bond en arrière pour préparer un sort et son collègue la dépassa pour foncer sur eux comme un boulet de canon.

- Je peux prendre le grand, dit Erika, on va y aller de face, toi tu passeras entre ses jambes et tu t'occuperas de la magicienne, ça va ?

- D'accord.

Aussitôt dit, ils filèrent droit vers leurs adversaires. Le colosse semblait faire trembler le sol à chacun de ses pas et, avec la rage peinte sur son visage, il était encore plus terrifiant. Erika courait un peu derrière lui mais, au dernier moment, elle sauta, tourna sur elle-même. « Clé du poison ! » Elle dirigea sa main vers la tête du géant qui se prit un nuage toxique en plein visage et stoppa net. Sur ce temps-là, Lloyd s'était laissé glisser sous lui et était désormais lancé à pleine vitesse vers la magicienne. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle quand elle finit son sortilège. Il n'entendit pas lequel et soudain, une puissante flèche de vent se dirigea vers lui. Un vieux réflexe lui ordonna de s'arrêter pour se préparer à encaisser le choc, ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire, car sa piètre garde ne l'empêcha pas d'être gravement touché et propulsé beaucoup plus loin. Malgré cela, il réussit à retomber sur ses pieds. Malheureusement, la jeune femme était déjà sur lui. Elle fit une attaque circulaire que Lloyd évita de justesse en se baissant et, toujours dos courbé, il tourna pour avoir plus de force et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de son adversaire qui, le souffle coupé, lui laissa le temps d'utiliser sa nouvelle technique. Il recula rapidement d'un pas. « Lame démoniaque ! » Avec une de ses dagues, il fit à son tour une attaque circulaire qui projeta une lame en arc de cercle lumineuse vers son ennemie. Cette dernière la bloqua quelques secondes avec sa hallebarde puis la dévia. La lame démoniaque échoua vers un arbre dont la cime fut retaillée.

De son côté, Erika s'en sortait sans trop de mal. L'homme tentait péniblement de l'attraper ou de la toucher tout en toussant à cause du poison, alors que la jeune fille lui filait entre les doigts comme de la fumée en faisant mille et une acrobaties les plus folles. Ils restaient tout de même en mauvaise posture. Désormais, Lloyd se battait au corps à corps avec la fille aux cheveux blonds qui maîtrisait ce type de combat aussi bien que la magie. Il leur fallait un plan, et vite !

Finalement, il tenta de parler.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Dit-il en parant une de ses attaques.

- Tu oses me demander cela ? Répondit-elle furieusement. Tu as tué Seigneur Mithos et tant d'autres de nos frères ! Chien ! Nous te réservons le même sort que ton humaine de mère !

- Ah ! Si ce n'était que ça ! Ironisa-t-il. En attendant, vous vous amusiez bien à me découper en morceaux, pas vrai ?

Envoyant chacun une attaque plus puissante, ils se repoussèrent et rompirent le combat, marchant comme sur le bord d'un cercle, gardant la même distance entre eux, tel des prédateurs. La jeune femme, quoique en colère, paraissait déstabilisée.

- Ca faisait quoi de me torturer ? Tes amis avaient l'air d'y prendre tellement de plaisir, continua Lloyd, corrosif.

- Te torturer ? Cesse donc de te plaindre, cette mort est trop douce pour toi. Etre simplement enfermé dans un tube, sans même souffrir, ne faire qu'attendre qu'on vienne te retirer ton exsphère. Pauvre enfant, tu préférais peut-être qu'on te tue dans ton sommeil, comme ce nain puant qui te servait de père ?! Cracha-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas d'exsphère ! Pourquoi l'avez-vous tué ? Pourquoi ?!

- Je ne te crois pas, dit-elle, ignorant la fin de sa réplique.

Elle fonça vers lui, d'un mouvement rapide et vicieux comme un serpent, accrocha sa chemise et le jeta au sol. La jeune femme fit quelques pas en arrière, horrifiée. Lloyd, à genoux, le vêtement ouvert, déchiré, lui lançait un regard des plus noirs. Il n'avait aucune exsphère mais son abdomen portait une monstrueuse cicatrice dans le sens de la longueur, interceptée par une deuxième qui coupait latéralement son torse. Epaisses et violacées, elles témoignaient de la souffrance qu'il avait endurée et de la véracité de ses propos. Sa respiration saccadée les faisait bouger sur sa peau pâle et son adversaire ne les quittait pas des yeux, tétanisée, alors que le garçon la fixait en y mettant toute sa haine.

- C'est vous… Les monstres… Dit-il finalement.

- Je… Balbutia la jeune femme. Tu n'as pas d'exsphère… Nous avons été trompés !

Son regard apeuré quitta Lloyd pour capter celui de son collègue. Le géant tenait par le bras une Erika qui ne touchait plus terre, s'apprêtant à planter ses griffes dans la main du malheureux. Ils avaient arrêté de se battre depuis quelques secondes, observant avec stupéfaction la joute de leurs compagnons respectifs. Le colosse posa la jeune fille sur le sol et suivit du regard son amie qui couru vers la forêt et disparu derrière la lisère. Il lâcha le bras d'Erika et s'enfuit dans la même direction. Avant de disparaître, il se retourna, gêné.

- Euh… Désolé… Articula-t-il.

Pendant un instant, ils fixèrent l'endroit où leurs ennemis s'étaient évaporés. Puis, Erika s'approcha lentement de Lloyd, toujours à genoux sur le sol. Elle s'accroupit et il tourna la tête vers elle, des larmes commençant à inonder ses joues. Silencieuse, elle entoura les épaules du garçon de ses bras. Il prit les bords déchirés de sa chemise, les referma et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en sanglotant.

- Ce sont eux… Les monstres…

--

Lloyd calmé, ils retournèrent au village et s'achetèrent à manger et de nouveaux vêtements avec de l'argent que Erika avait volé à un aristocrate véreux. Ils s'étaient assis sur une poutre vétuste, abandonnée là, et, depuis presque une heure, le garçon fixait sans envie le fond de son verre, intact, alors qu'Erika avait vidé le sien en deux minutes. Elle lui avait bien proposé du chocolat pour lui remonter le moral mais il était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Ils n'avaient presque pas parlé après le combat, mais ça ne déplaisait pas à Lloyd qui préférait ne penser à rien, ni à ses cicatrices, ni à son père adoptif. Malgré le mutisme de son compagnon, Erika décida de briser le silence.

- Lloyd… Tu dois reprendre des forces et te reposer, commença-t-elle, demain, nous allons traverser la Forêt de Gaoracchia, ça ne va pas être facile, tu sais…

- Je sais, je l'ai déjà traversée, dit-il enfin avec un rire amer, une fois que nous aurons trouvé le bon chemin, il nous suffira de le suivre en évitant autant d'autochtones que possible, nous ne sommes que deux.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Le temps était devenu plus frais à Ozette. Le vent faisait bruisser le feuillage des arbres sans interruption, tous les habitants étaient rentrés chez eux. Lloyd leva les yeux pour observer le ciel, quand il baissa la tête, sa voix brisa la sérénité du lieu, empreinte de tristesse.

- Ils… Ils ont tué mon père… Ce n'était que mon père adoptif mais, depuis qu'il m'avait recueilli, je n'avais jamais manqué de rien. Parfois, on se disputait… Oh ! C'est injuste ! Finit-il par s'écrier en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Erika lui pressa l'épaule.

- A cause d'eux, je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ! Je ne sais même pas si nous étions en bons termes ou pas…

- Tu n'as aucun souvenir de tes vrais parents ? Je veux dire, Anna et Kratos.

Lloyd secoua tristement la tête, les yeux trop secs pour pouvoir encore pleurer, puis se redressa.

- Juste quelques uns, en particulier avec mon père… Euh… Kratos !

- Tes parents, ils étaient dingues de toi, il faudrait que tu revoies Kratos comme il était heureux… Soupira-t-elle, ailleurs. Anna, elle était magnifique… Mais ils avaient très peur pour toi et toi, les attaques des Désians t'avaient, disons, un peu traumatisé, tu te réveillais souvent en hurlant qu'ils venaient t'enlever.

- Et ça me poursuit toujours, avoua-t-il, étonné et curieux d'écouter quelqu'un qui avait connu ses parents.

- La seule personne qui savait te calmer, c'était ton père. Une fois que tu étais dans ses bras, une guerre pouvait éclater juste à côté que tu continuais à dormir !

Lloyd, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il s'efforça de s'en souvenir mais tout restait trop flou, inaccessible.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il était tard, le soleil avait déjà commencé à se coucher.

- Allez, debout, dit Erika en se levant, j'ai réservé deux chambres à l'auberge et pour fêter le début de sa reconstruction… Nourriture à volonté !

Il bondit sur ses pieds et la suivit, se rendant enfin compte à quel point il était affamé et fatigué. La jeune fille sautilla autour de lui puis l'entraîna par le bras à travers le village.

--

Le lendemain matin, Lloyd se leva à l'aube et, étrangement, sans problèmes : il se sentait reposé. Il se débarbouilla en vitesse et enfila les vêtements qu'Erika lui avait achetés avant de rejoindre cette dernière dans le couloir.

- Waouh ! S'écria-t-elle en le voyant arriver. Ca te va vraiment bien dis donc ! On a vraiment l'air d'un frère et d'une sœur comme ça !

- Ah, non, tu ne vas pas remettre ça !

Elle rit. Il était vrai que leurs habits se ressemblaient, même si, en plus de ça, un étrange esprit de complicité régnait entre eux. Ce lien s'était formé rapidement. Désormais, c'était comme s'il avait été là depuis toujours, en attente de leur rencontre. Comme à son habitude, elle glissa son bras en dessous du sien.

Elle était vêtue d'un short noir à bords bleus lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux et d'un débardeur dans les mêmes tons. De sa taille jusque sous sa poitrine, elle était entourée d'une sorte de très large ceinture de cuir brun. A ses mains, elle portait des mitaines, et aux pieds, de grosses et solides chaussures, le tout toujours de couleur noire. C'est en la détaillant qu'il remarqua que ses vêtements étaient identiques, aux différences près qu'il avait un pantalon, une veste par-dessus un haut sombre dont le bout des manches était un peu ouvert, laissant voir un bracelet de cuir brun à chaque bras, et que les bords n'étaient pas bleus mais rouges. De plus, à la place d'une grosse ceinture, deux plus fines, auxquelles, dans son dos, pendaient ses dagues, lui cinglaient les hanches. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans le couloir et Erika lui tendit une paire de mitaines qu'il enfila. La jeune fille riait dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait pas. Lloyd soupira et elle bondit devant lui, l'air morose tout à coup.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si.

Elle enlaça sa taille et, presque aussi grande que lui, posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le garçon l'entoura de ses bras et ferma les yeux, touchant sa chevelure de sa joue.

- Ne te changes pas, tu es trop beau avec.

- Je te jure, je les adore.

Se détachant de lui, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, à nouveau joyeuse.

- Je les aurais bien pris en bleu mais le rouge s'accorde mieux avec tes yeux et tes cheveux.

- Hein ?

Ils se figèrent. Lloyd chercha un miroir des yeux, brusquement affolé. Il en trouva un, à l'autre bout du couloir, pouvant englober son reflet tout entier. Il couru jusque là, Erika sur ses talons, et se pétrifia. A côté de lui, la jeune fille l'observait, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Le fait était là, il avait énormément changé. De plus, il semblait plus jeune, plus petit… Il pensa vaguement qu'il devait ressembler à Kratos à cet âge. Il se toucha le visage. Ses traits étaient beaucoup plus fins, sa peau plus douce et délicate, même ses mains étaient transformées. Ses cheveux carmin foncé, n'ayant même plus un centimètre marron, lui tombaient légèrement plus bas que les épaules, lisses, un peu en arrière, et une mèche lui revenait presque devant l'œil gauche. Décontenancé, il pointa l'index vers son reflet.

- Je… Je ressemble à mon père, bafouilla-t-il.

- Eh, oui, tu es son fils, dit Erika, amusée. Allez, viens, on va déjeuner !

Elle le prit par le bras et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'escalier.

- Erika ! Ce n'est plus moi !

- Ah, oui ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil, taquine. A quand remonte ta dernière rencontre avec monsieur miroir ?

- Je ne plaisante pas ! Je peux te jurer que j'ai rajeuni d'au moins deux ans !

- Héhé, tu en as de la chance, des tas de gens tueraient pour pouvoir dire ça, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger et Lloyd abandonna la partie.

--

- Erika ?

- Mh ? Fit la jeune fille en dévorant un pain au chocolat.

Après quelques secondes, elle se redressa en avalant ce qu'elle mâchait, lançant un regard suspect au garçon qui retournait sa nourriture dans son assiette sans grand appétit.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il releva les yeux vers elle.

- Je voulais te demander quelque chose…

- Je t'écoute.

- Quand tout ça sera fini, est-ce que tu voudrais m'aider à ramener mon père de Derris-Kharlan ?

Sur le visage d'Erika, un immense sourire s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

--

Après leur repas, ils prirent la route de la forêt, équipés léger. Le garçon restait perturbé par son reflet. Cet événement avait au moins eu pour bon côté de lui faire un peu oublier la veille. Ce jour-là, le ciel était gris, orageux, mais n'enlevait rien à l'euphorie de Lloyd. Ils marchaient tranquillement, traversèrent un pont. Ils seraient sous le couvert des arbres avant que la tempête n'éclate. Erika jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui affichait un grand sourire.

- Que nous vaut une telle joie ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est vrai ? Dit-il après hésitations. Tu me trouves pas mal ?

Erika soupira puis, tout à coup, se mit à paniquer.

- Attention ! Cria-t-elle.

- Quoi ?!

- Là ! Là !

- Où ça ?! S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Tes pieds !

- Quoi mes pieds ?

- Oh, non ! Tes chevilles !

- Quoi ?! Quoi ?! Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il se pencha pour observer ses chevilles et Erika lui frappa gentiment la tête. La jeune fille, moqueuse, finit par ajouter calmement :

- Elles sont en train d'enfler.

Le temps que le garçon comprenne, elle avait déjà filé et criait en riant :

- Le dernier dans la forêt est un égocentrique !

Hilare, il tenta de la rattraper, en vain.

Un sourire en coin, elle l'attendait, les bras croisés, appuyée contre un arbre, même pas essoufflée alors que lui était hors d'haleine. Faisant mine de regarder ses ongles, elle lui parla, mi-fière mi-amusée.

- J'ai gagné, égocentrique.

- Tricherie, tu es partie avant.

- Disons plutôt que c'est toi qui as compris après.

- Un jour, j'aurai ma revanche, jura-t-il.

- Un jour…

Alors, elle lui sauta au cou et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se mettre en route en sautillant dansant, ouvrant la marche en faisant des roues, des pirouettes,… Tout à sa fantaisie !

Aussi sombre et lugubre que dans ses souvenirs, la Forêt de Gaoracchia restait un endroit que Lloyd n'aimait définitivement pas. Les arbres qui semblaient l'observer, les bruits étranges, les voix, les ombres et tout le reste le rendaient nerveux, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la jeune fille qui essayait de trouver le bon chemin. Eternellement souriante, même lorsqu'un citrouiller les avait poursuis en leur lançant ses fruits ou encore quand une joyeuse famille de revenants avait tenté de les dévorer. Son humeur était peut-être déplacée, mais elle faisait chaud au cœur.

Après une heure, Lloyd commençait à désespérer de revoir la lumière du jour, cachée par le feuillage trop dense. A cet instant, le tonnerre gronda et la pluie se mit à marteler le toit de feuilles qui les protégeait. Lloyd finit par se réjouir d'être à l'abri. Les mains dans les poches, il suivait Erika sans rien dire. Il était si profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il manqua de se heurter à la jeune fille. Il leva les yeux vers elle qui était immobile comme une statue.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il bêtement.

- Regarde, là ! Dirent des voix inconnues.

A sa gauche, deux hommes portant des habits de Renégats, ou de Désians, couraient vers eux, épées tirées. Lloyd et Erika partirent à leur rencontre, dégainant les dagues et sortant les griffes. Prenant plus de vitesse, le garçon évita adroitement leurs armes et se glissa entre eux en faisant une attaque circulaire, tranchant profondément dans leurs flancs. Le soldat de droite s'écroula et la jeune fille sauta à pieds joints sur son dos avant de l'égorger. Lui, prenant sa deuxième dague, d'un coup dans la colonne vertébrale, acheva son ennemi plus discrètement. Celui de sa coéquipière gargouilla encore dans son sang avant de s'éteindre. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux : ils ne devaient pas faire un bruit. Ils se relevaient à peine que quatre autres soldats apparaissaient. « Par ici ! » Crièrent-ils. Et d'autres arrivèrent par tous les chemins.

Alors, Erika lui prit la main et ils quittèrent les sentiers pour s'enfoncer dans un véritable enfer. En tout, il devait y avoir une trentaine de personnes à leurs trousses qui apparaissaient partout autour d'eux. Ils ne surent eux-mêmes combien de temps ils tentèrent de fuir. La tempête faisait rage, on n'entendait plus que l'orage et des ordres criés. « Par là ! » Disaient les chasseurs, « Il faut les acculer ! » Ils ne savaient plus où aller, ils n'avaient plus aucun repère. Epuisés, apeurés, ils finirent par trébucher et rouler dans le fond d'une cuvette. Ils tentèrent de remonter mais leurs pieds dérapaient sur les racines humides. Puis, relevant la tête, ils virent les soldats arriver et les encercler.

Ces ordures riaient, ils savaient ce qui attendait les deux enfants. A un endroit, ils s'écartèrent pour laisser passer deux personnes. Quand ils apparurent enfin, Lloyd cru que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Tout vie le quitta et il fit un pas en arrière. Geste futile, il se savait condamné : c'étaient eux. Ces deux personnes faisaient partie de ses bourreaux. D'abord l'homme aux cheveux couleur neige et ensuite le monstrueux colosse aux yeux noirs. Ce dernier affichait un sourire carnassier en ne fixant que lui, avec une telle intensité que Lloyd put lire sur ses lèvres : « Tu es à moi. » Tous deux descendirent dans la cuvette, mais l'homme aux cheveux de couleur neige s'arrêta avant, les laissant aux soins de son collègue. Il s'approcha jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à deux mètres d'eux, acculés.

L'homme, encore plus grand que leur précédent agresseur, avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs comme le charbon. Une armure saillante de métal brut dessinait sur son torse les muscles d'un géant et une intolérable cruauté émanait de chaque pore de sa peau. Cet homme faisait le mal par plaisir, c'est cela qui terrifiait Lloyd. Il avait rencontré beaucoup de personnes profondément mauvaises, mais elles avaient toujours eu une raison d'être ainsi. Kvar, Forcystus, Magnus, Pronyma, Rodyle, Mithos,… C'était la vengeance ou le pouvoir qui animaient leurs esprits. Mais pour ce monstre, rien que la peur dans les yeux d'autrui provoquait sa jubilation.

- Oh ! Mais ça nous en fait deux pour le prix d'un, dit-il d'une voix enjouée, euphorique d'avoir attrapé sa proie. Alors, mon petit Ange, prêt à revenir t'amuser avec nous ? Ton retour sera mémorable, crois-moi…

- Ordure ! Cria Erika en se jetant sur lui.

Indifférent, il l'envoya violemment contre un arbre en la balayant du bras gauche. La jeune fille retomba au sol, inerte. Se saisissant de sa première arme, Lloyd fonça vers le monstrueux géant, mais ce dernier se retourna et l'attrapa par le crâne du même bras qui avait balayé Erika. La stupeur fut telle qu'il lâcha son poignard. Le chasseur serra sa prise et força pour la faire se prosterner. Soumis, humilié, le jeune garçon ne put désobéir et tomba à genoux dans la boue.

- A genoux devant moi ! Jubila-t-il, ne se départant pas de son cauchemardesque sourire. Misérable créature…

- Baruch… Dit celui resté en arrière.

- Ah ! Laisse-moi donc rigoler un peu, nous ne sommes pas pressés, ces crétins sont de l'autre côté et rester enfermé m'a ouvert l'appétit…

Terrifié, le garçon ne pouvait se détacher du regard de Baruch qui savourait sa victoire. Mais Lloyd refusait d'abandonner si rapidement, il se battrait autant que le lui permettraient ses capacités. Il devait bien ça à Erika. Elle l'avait défendu jusqu'au bout et était peut-être morte par sa faute. Se rendre, ce serait souiller sa mémoire et il n'en était pas question. Elle l'avait sauvé, soigné et remis sur pied. Sa dette envers elle était éternelle, alors, il était obligé de vivre, même si son existence lui pesait et qu'il aurait voulu à tout prix y mettre fin. « Je suis lâche… »Pensa-t-il. « Si j'étais mort, tant de souffrances auraient été épargnées à des innocents…Je dois mourir… Je vais mourir…Mais pas tout de suite, pas avant d'avoir brûlé toutes mes cartes, pour elle. » Il prit son deuxième couteau et le planta avec rage dans le poignet du colosse qui hurla. Le monstre le lâcha, mais sa main droite vint, implacable, et le saisit à la gorge. Sa poigne était si grande qu'elle se refermait autour de tout son cou, l'emprisonnant dans un étau de fer bien que laissant de l'air à sa victime, poupée de chiffon désarticulée entre les mains d'un démon. D'un coup de dent, il s'arracha la lame et la recracha sur le sol. Lloyd se débattit, griffa son bras de ses ongles et se tortilla pour lui échapper, vainement. Cela fit rire ledit Baruch.

- Ah, la petite saleté ! Tu crois peut-être pouvoir m'échapper ?

- Dépêche-toi, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, dit l'homme aux cheveux de couleur neige, visiblement agacé.

- Regarde ça, Gerrius, c'est écoeurant comme il ressemble à son faiblard de père… Ajouta Baruch d'un air dégoûté. Mais heureusement, ce sera tellement plus plaisant de le faire souffrir…

Alors, il souleva Lloyd, l'amena à sa hauteur, les yeux dans les yeux.

- As-tu peur, mon Ange ?

Seul un grognement étouffé lui répondit.

- Je le vois dans tes yeux, mais tu n'as pas encore assez peur, chuchota le géant diabolique.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une grimace victorieuse. Lloyd ne vit pas, mais il sentit avec horreur l'autre main de Baruch passer sous sa tunique. Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent. De son énorme paume, il glissa sur sa peau en une abominable caresse jusqu'à son flanc droit. Emporté par une montée de haine et de rancœur, Lloyd tenta de hurler, il n'y parvint pas mais un grondement de rage monta de sa gorge, furieux, presque animal, étant au plus bas au point que les instincts primitifs de défense revenaient avec force du plus profond de son être. Laissant libre court à cette sauvagerie ancestrale, il essaya à nouveau de crier, se débattit, tel un fauve, le regard fou.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? L'interrogea Gerrius, soudain inquiet.

- Je lui apprends les bonnes manières… !

La monstrueuse poigne brisa ses os, l'autre se serra brutalement, coupant la voix du jeune garçon. Quelle douleur ! Si seulement il avait pu hurler ! La plainte de son squelette torturé résonna encore longtemps en lui. Mais le pire était que, en plus de ses côtes cassées, une puissante morsure d'origine magique lui brûlait le flanc, comme une marque au fer rouge. Le géant le laissa alors respirer.

Gerrius n'avait pas remarqué ce que venait de faire son collègue. Les sourcils froncés, ne voyant de Baruch que le dos, il fixait pourtant Lloyd. Il commença à paniquer en voyant le regard terrifié qu'il lui lançait et la grimace de douleur qu'il fit en fermant les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce que du sang vienne couler sur son menton. Les gouttelettes pourpres glissèrent lentement, tachant le poing de Baruch, parcourant son poignet, y dessinant des courbes et des arabesques. L'éclair et le tonnerre, simultanément, illuminèrent leurs trois visages. Enfin, une jeune lèvre se déchira, une pluie carmin tomba alors sur un sol noir de pourriture qui l'absorba, avide, perfide, et un orphelin ouvrit une bouche muette, des larmes couleur désespoir inondèrent des yeux innocents et coulèrent sur des joues pâles et creuses, souillant une peau délicate d'une peur innommable.

- Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur, Gerrius, dit Baruch, terrifiant comme le Diable en personne. Vois-tu, le tout, c'est la peur. S'il nous avait vraiment craint, il n'aurait jamais osé s'enfuir…

L'homme aux cheveux couleur de neige fit un pas en avant et vit avec horreur ce que faisait le monstrueux Demi Elfe. La paume de ce dernier avait recommencé ses abominables caresses. Elle passait avec lenteur sur le dos du garçon qui, les bras le long du corps, avait abandonné toute résistance et se résignait avec effroi.

- A cet âge, continua-t-il, la chair est encore tendre et chaude… Malléable… C'est comme pour les animaux ! C'est quand ils sont jeunes qu'il faut leur apprendre à obéir…

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

- Ah, depuis le début, je sais que ta foi en notre plan est faible, ricana Baruch en sentant Lloyd commencer à trembler entre ses doigts. La peur, oui, la peur, c'est ainsi qu'il faut s'occuper de lui, le marquer à vie pour que même dans mille ans il nous craigne toujours. Lui faire peur c'est garantir son obéissance… Son impuissance s'il tente encore de nous faire face… Le plan d'Elliane était parfait, mais tu t'es ramolli, c'est bien dommage. Ce n'étaient que des enfants d'humains, quelle différence qu'ils meurent rapidement ou lentement ? C'est tout ce que ces stupides créatures méritent.

- Nous avons mené notre mission à bien, lâche-le maintenant, dit Gerrius, une tension dans la voix.

Baruch se tourna vers lui et leva un sourcil, désinvolte et diabolique. Profitant de l'inattention de son adversaire, le jeune garçon envoya son pied dans le coude de son bourreau. Ce dernier le remarqua à peine mais lui rendit un sourire carnassier. Violemment, ses mains se refermèrent une fois de plus, l'étouffant et lui cassant les os, le marquant. Du sang monta de la gorge de Lloyd et, quand le géant le laissa remplir ses poumons, vint s'ajouter à celui qui coulait déjà de ses lèvres. Gerrius s'avança vers eux d'un pas furieux et on put en tendre son sabre glisser hors de son fourreau. Se contentant de rire, le colosse amena alors le garçon à lui, le serra et fit courir sa langue sur sa joue, captant la liqueur pourpre qui fuyait son corps et son affreux goût métallique. Son énorme poigne brisa ce qu'il restait de Lloyd et il le jeta négligemment au fond de la cuvette. Gerrius rengaina son arme mais toisa Baruch d'un regard haineux.

Agonisant, mais heureusement tombé sur le flanc gauche, intact, Lloyd remarqua Erika, non loin de lui. Elle ne saignait pas et semblait respirer. Il pria pour qu'elle s'en sorte indemne. Douloureusement, il releva la tête. Trois morsures magiques le dévoraient, il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Gerrius s'avançait vers lui et le garçon se laissa retomber sur le sol. Alors, l'homme aux cheveux couleur de neige s'agenouilla près de lui. Lloyd pensa qu'il avait l'air affligé, il n'arriva pas à le haïr bien qu'il soit un ennemi et, qui plus est, qui l'avait regardé être torturé sans réagir. Etrangement, il lui rappelait son père génétique.

Gerrius passa son bras sous ses épaules et pris le jeune garçon contre lui.

- Que vais-je devenir ? Demanda faiblement Lloyd.

- Ca ne va plus durer longtemps, je te le promets, dit le Demi Elfe, presque avec douceur.

- Et Erika ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien pour elle.

Lloyd se laissa aller contre Gerrius. Celui-ci caressa la joue du garçon puis sortit une seringue de sa poche. Il l'enfonça délicatement dans son bras puis la retira. Ne connaissant que trop ce calmant, Lloyd ferma les yeux. L'homme aux cheveux de couleur neige le posa doucement sur le sol. Le jeune garçon quittait petit à petit le monde éveillé, mais pas pour sombrer vers celui du sommeil…

--

Lloyd rouvrit lentement les yeux. Il n'était ni dans la forêt ni dans sa cellule. Autour de lui, des épaules s'entrechoquaient, se balançaient mécaniquement de gauche à droite. C'étaient des enfants de plus ou moins son âge, garçons et filles. Ils étaient des dizaines, voire des centaines. Leur peau était d'un gris bleu désagréable, tous étaient vêtus de haillons et murmuraient des paroles presque incompréhensibles. Se considérant, il constata qu'il était comme eux : l'épiderme cadavérique et le vêtement déchiré. Ses oreilles captèrent le nom d'Angelus. Ils étaient serrés les uns contre les autres, mais il faisait froid, trop froid. Sa respiration faisait des volutes blanches dans l'air glacé. Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers une même source de lumière. Là, sur un tertre de pierres. Etait-ce… Un Ange ? Soudain, il fut projeté à toute vitesse devant les enfants, à deux mètres à peine de l'être céleste qui lui tournait le dos. Lloyd jeta un regard aux autres, derrière lui. Des larmes noires comme de la suie coulaient sur leurs joues. Pleurant, gémissant et frigorifiés, leurs paroles étaient un appel au secours. Un frisson qui n'était en aucun cas la conséquence du froid lui parcoura l'échine.

L'Ange était paré d'ailes de plumes blanc cassé démesurées, chacune d'elle étant encore plus grande que lui. Ses longs cheveux blonds descendaient jusqu'à la moitié de son dos et ses vêtements étaient blancs et couleur or. Une puissance brûlante émanait de lui, irradiante comme le soleil. Et tel l'astre, elle était à la fois chaude et vitale mais aussi agressive et orgueilleuse, intouchable dans sa grandeur. Lentement, l'Ange se tourna. Lloyd en resta bouche bée. Il ressemblait tellement à… Son visage était un improbable mélange de Kratos, mais avec certains traits d'Yggdrasill, ce qui finit de le bouleverser.

Comme hypnotisé, le garçon avança vers lui. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il fut plongé dans ses prunelles dorées et bienveillantes, contrastant vivement avec la mort qui régnait sur les lieux. Elles avaient une belle couleur de miel et tout son être respirait la sérénité, si bien que, lorsqu'il tendit la main vers Lloyd, ce dernier y glissa la sienne sans même y réfléchir, immergé dans les yeux de l'Ange qui referma les doigts sur les siens. Angelus… A son geste, Lloyd hoqueta. La vie renaissait en lui, passant d'Angelus à lui, au contact de sa peau avec la sienne. Les yeux grands ouverts, le garçon vit la chaleur de l'Ange se répandre en lui, colorant son épiderme marmoréenne par de douces ondes qui finirent par l'engloutir. Alors, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, avant de soupirer d'aise. Possédé par une étrange euphorie, il revint à Angelus avec un sourire au bout des lèvres. Lui aussi semblait heureux, en paix.

Mais soudain, la main de Lloyd fut emprisonnée dans celle de l'Ange et, quand il tenta de le faire lâcher prise de force, sa poigne se resserra encore. Alors que le doute et la crainte se lisaient sur le visage du garçon, celui d'Angelus n'avait pas bougé. Petit à petit, l'Ange l'attirait à lui. Les pieds de Lloyd glissèrent sur le sol poussiéreux, y laissant des traces. Se débattant, il ne pouvait pourtant que fixer les iris dorés de la créature dont le faciès était désormais plus altier que bienveillant. Quand il fut à moins d'un mètre de lui, la main de l'Ange attrapa son épaule avec douceur et glissa lentement sur sa nuque, puis son dos. Lloyd se retrouva alors contre lui. Angelus lui caressait tendrement les cheveux et son autre bras enserrait sa taille, l'empêchant définitivement de lui échapper. Une larme coula sur la joue du garçon avant que, se serrant à son tour contre la divine créature, il n'enfouisse son visage dans le creux de son torse.

- N'aie crainte, murmura Angelus, laisse-moi te protéger…

--

Un rugissement de tonnerre fit revenir Erika dans le monde éveillé. Doucement, elle prit appui sur son bras et se releva en grimaçant. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. La première personne qu'elle vit fut Gerrius et, au fond de ses yeux écarquillés, elle put lire un mélange de peur et de surprise avec un brin de ce qu'on pourrait voir dans le regard d'une personne qui se tiendrait en face de Martel en personne. Un peu plus loin, Baruch, le sanguinaire despote, fixa la même chose, avec plus de crainte, et prit la fuite, comme poursuivit par le Diable. « Courez… Courez pour vos vies… » Murmura l'homme au cheveux de couleur neige à ses soldats qui restèrent pétrifiés. Toute leur attention rivée vers une source de lumière. A son tour, la jeune fille tenta d'y poser son regard. Mais quand elle le vit, elle vacilla. Que se passait-il ?

A quelques mètres de là, Lloyd semblait être en suspension dans les airs, entouré d'une colonne lumineuse. Dans les contours blancs et flous de sa silhouette, on ne distinguait que ses cheveux carmin et ses yeux dont les iris écarlates englobaient presque entièrement les pupilles, réduites à de vulgaires gouttes d'encre noire dans un océan de sang.

Gerrius posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ne reste pas là, dit-il.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? S'emporta Erika en se dégageant.

- Cours, petite idiote ! Ce n'est pas en mourant que tu l'aideras !

Erika se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait surtout pas abandonner Lloyd.

- Et vous, qu'allez vous faire ?

- J'ai quelque chose à régler.

La jeune fille vrilla ses iris bleu sombre dans les yeux pâles de Gerrius.

- Fais-moi confiance, je ne lui ferai aucun mal !

Erika serra les dents. Lui faire confiance ? Elle se tourna vers Lloyd. Soudain, leurs regards se croisèrent. Pendant une fraction de seconde, une étincelle de peur passa sur son visage. Il gémit. C'est alors que le Demi Elfe aux cheveux de couleur neige la poussa brutalement et qu'ils se mirent à courir dans la forêt. Derrière elle, le garçon, toujours enfermé dans la colonne de lumière, hurla de douleur.

Etait-ce une explosion ? Que s'était-il passé ? Erika avait entendu Lloyd crier mais le Demi Elfe l'avait tirée par le bras pour l'empêcher de ralentir. Après un moment, Gerrius s'arrêta.

- Ici, il ne peut pas nous atteindre…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas nous atteindre ? S'enquit la jeune fille.

- La Transcendance…

- La quoi ?

- La Transcendance d'Angelus…

Elle l'interrogea du regard mais il resta silencieux. La tempête s'était arrêtée. Au loin là où ils avaient laissé Lloyd, une sphère lumineuse s'éleva au-dessus des arbres.

--

La taille de la sphère diminua et on put distinguer les contours d'une forme humaine. D'immenses ailes se déployèrent, des ailes de plumes. La lueur s'éteignit doucement, laissant place à une énergie brûlante qui irradiait d'un être céleste. Lloyd était Angelus. C'était comme si l'Ange s'était adapté au garçon, ou le garçon à l'Ange. Il portait les mêmes habits blanc et or et de longs cheveux blonds flottaient devant ses yeux dorés, autour de son visage, le visage de Lloyd. Il n'y avait plus de grande et puissante créature, juste Lloyd. Désormais, lui et Angelus ne faisaient qu'un.

D'un geste gracieux, il leva le bras et tendit la main vers les cieux. Il y eut un son, unique, comme venant du Paradis lui-même. Peut-être un chant, peut-être un instrument… Un éclair blanc déchira le ciel juste au dessus d'Angelus et quelque chose tomba des nuages. Tournoyante, dans toute sa splendeur, l'Epée Eternelle revenait vers son porteur. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui puis se glissa doucement entre ses doigts. L'Ange leva alors l'autre bras et saisit la garde de l'arme absolue à deux mains. Lentement, il plia ses genoux et tendit ses ailes au maximum en renversant la tête en arrière. Il sentait la présence des soldats en bas, il lui suffisait de prononcer un mot, juste un mot, et leurs vies leur seraient prises par le divin, par la lame vengeresse du nouveau fléau de l'humanité. L'Epée était dirigée vers le ciel, sa lame violette gorgée de mana. Angelus se sentit enivré par son pouvoir. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.

- Transcendance !

Sa puissance explosa. Le corps entier d'Angelus brillait de mille feux et c'est de lui que parti l'onde, l'absolu de la magie des Anges. Un vague d'or se répandit dans l'air, entourant l'être céleste, filant vers ses ennemis. Le vent lumineux passa au travers des soldats, il ne leur infligea aucune blessure, mais arracha leur âme. Leurs esprits s'envolaient à son passage, des silhouettes bleutées qui restaient quelques secondes dans la Transcendance avant de s'évanouir. Aucun n'en réchappa, tous gisaient sur le sol fangeux, face contre terre.

Mais alors, Angelus dirigea sa lame vers le sol et ce fut au tour de la forêt de payer. Un brasier de flammes blanches submergea les bois aux alentours. Quand il ne resta plus rien, ni hommes ni plantes, Angelus disparu. Toute l'irridescence de l'Ange, tout son pouvoir brûlant, fut comme aspiré à l'intérieur du garçon, car Lloyd avait repris sa place. Inconscient, il chuta et seul le destin déciderait de son arrivée fatale ou salvatrice.

* * *

**Alors, c'était comment ? Bien j'espère ^^ J'ai deux-trois trucs à écrire avant de me remettre pleinement dedans mais sachez que le chapitre 5 est déjà entamé, il faut juste prier pour que l'imagination ne me fuie pas ! Laissez-moi vos impressions sur le chapitre, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ;-)**

**A bientôt !**


	6. La dernière vengeance

**Enfiiiin ! X'D Je suis vraiment désolée, je m'excuse à genoux devant ceux qui suivent ma fanfiction ! Je n'en reviens pas du temps que j'ai mis pour l'écrire. En fait, j'ai eu un job de vacances grâce auquel j'ai pu m'acheter l'ordi portable dont je rêvais. Désormais, je n'ai donc plus besoin de toute écrire sur papier, puis de toute dactylographier sur mon vieux pc, plus rapide, non ? Je travaille aussi sur une autre fanfiction sur les livres de Pierre Bottero. J'alterne mon travail, une fois un chapitre ToS, une fois un sur ses livres. C'est dingue, je bloquais à la moitié de ce chapitre et j'ai écrit l'autre moitié en trois jours. J'espère que je vais continuer comme ça, je m'en voudrais de vous faire attendre trop longtemps pour le chapitre 6 !**

**Donc, dans ce chapitre 5, intitulé "La dernière vengeance", on passe au groupe de l'élue ( Kratos, Yuan, Colette, Génis, Raine et Régal ) qui va être rejoint par deux autres. Le chapitre 4, avec le groupe de Lloyd, ouvrait des hypothèses sur l'intrigue du récit et disons que celui-ci suit aussi cette ouverture aux hypothèses. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je m'excuse encore de cette longue attente, normalement, ça ne devrait plus se reproduire...**

**Tales of Symphonia, Angelus**

**5. La dernière vengeance**

_Il vaut mieux hasarder de sauver un coupable plutôt que de condamner un innocent. _

_- Voltaire_

- Une fiancée ?! S'exclama Sheena.

- Oui, et… Commença Yuan.

- Pff, elle était jolie au moins ? L'interrompit l'invocatrice, un peu sous le choc, et surtout curieuse.

- Là n'est pas la question…

Aux alentours de midi, les sept compagnons étaient attablés dans l'auberge de Luin. Une heure plus tôt, Kratos les avait rassemblés, porteur de nouvelles de son fils. Après quelques explications qui les avaient joliment surpris, comme l'existence de Jellyn et la nature de sa relation avec leur ami, Yuan mettait l'assemblée au courant des nouvelles moins plaisantes de la journée.

- Il semblerait que ce Consortium de Kharlan ait rassemblé d'anciens Désians et de nombreux Anges échappés de Derris.

- Alors les ennuis recommencent ? Demanda Génis, la gorge nouée.

- J'en ai bien peur, confirma le Demi Elfe.

Le jeune mage soupira alors que ses compagnons observaient un silence lourd de sens. Une fois de plus, ils se lançaient dans une entreprise délicate en cherchant simplement à aider un de leurs proches.

- Jellyn ne détenait malheureusement que peu d'informations. Selon elle, même Lloyd ignorait l'emplacement de leur quartier général et leurs véritables intentions. Mais ils en avaient après lui.

- Ca ne devrait pas nous étonner, fit remarquer Raine. Ils veulent se venger de lui.

Yuan baissa solennellement la tête.

- Alors nos chances de le retrouver s'amenuisent de jour en jour, conclut Régal.

L'Ange aux cheveux bleus se leva.

- J'ai des informations et des ordres à donner, on se retrouve ici dans trois heures.

Rapidement, il les quitta et disparut au dehors.

Un à un, les compagnons repoussèrent leurs chaises. En passant à côté du mercenaire, Régal posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Durant toute la discussion, Kratos n'avait pas bronché, il était resté de marbre en écoutant les menaces de mort qui planaient au-dessus de son fils, son regard froid suivant placidement les interlocuteurs, sans dégager la moindre émotion. Il ne leur avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint Luin et c'était Yuan qui s'était chargé de leur parler de Jellyn, la jeune femme que le Séraphin avait rencontrée par hasard, la fiancée de Lloyd. Son comportement avait changé depuis qu'il était revenu de Derris-Kharlan. Si autrefois il faisait des efforts pour être accepté, désormais, il s'écartait volontairement des autres et ne manifestait aucune volonté à chercher son propre fils. En temps normal, personne ne se serait inquiété, mais le fait était là, les chances de survie de Lloyd étaient trop faibles pour rester stoïque, surtout pour un père.

--

Près de la fontaine à l'effigie de leur ami, Colette, Sheena et Régal s'assirent sur le bord de pierres, la mine déconfite. Seul le président de Lézaréno semblait garder son flegme. Mais ce fut finalement la jeune élue qui détourna leurs pensées du jeune homme.

- Yuan avait l'air préoccupé quand il est parti.

Sheena eut un petit sourire en coin.

- C'est normal d'être préoccupé par une telle nouvelle.

A son tour, Régal prit la parole, éclairant un peu plus la situation.

- A mon avis, il craint surtout que des Désians se soient infiltrés chez les Renégats, que la situation se soit retournée contre lui. Dans ce cas-là, il ne pourrait faire confiance à personne s'il tient à garder un effet de surprise contre nos nouveaux ennemis.

- Et il risque aussi de se faire poignarder dans le dos, ajouta Sheena qui avait suivi son raisonnement avec la plus grande attention.

Régal acquiesça.

- Bien, fit-il en se levant. Je dois y aller. Génis m'a demandé de vérifier l'inventaire.

Il tourna les talons, laissant Sheena et la jeune élue assises au bord de la fontaine.

Un peu plus loin, au port, des marins nettoyaient le pont de leur navire et veillaient à ce que tout soit prêt pour le prochain départ. Des ordres étaient criés, du haut des mats au fond des cales, les voiles blanches étaient repliées et les filets réparés. Tout allait pour le mieux dans un monde propre et presque entièrement régénéré. On pouvait dire que la paix régnait même si les deux continents commençaient à peine à se connaître. Personne ne semblait craindre le retour d'une quelconque menace. Par ailleurs, eux, les compagnons qui avaient ressuscité l'Arbre de Kharlan, étaient là pour veiller sur cette paix. Ils ne laisseraient personne entacher leur dur labeur ni attenter à la vie de leur ami.

Après quelques secondes, Sheena remarqua l'air abattu de l'élue. La jeune fille avait baissé la tête et ses grands yeux pétillants s'étaient faits plus ternes. Sheena passa un bras autour d'elle et lui frotta affectueusement le dos.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Colette, on va le retrouver, lui dit-elle doucement.

L'élue releva la tête, laissant une larme solitaire glisser sur sa joue. Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Jamais elle n'avait vu l'élue pleurer, sinon alors qu'elle se croyait sacrifiée, à la Tour du Salut, des années auparavant. Colette avait toujours été forte et avait toujours sur relever la tête pour sourire dans les moments difficiles et état actuel en était d'autant plus surprenant.

Colette releva le menton en renflant.

- Je… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tout est de ma faute. Je lui avais promis de l'aider à retrouver toutes les exsphères, mais je n'étais jamais là. Je voulais vraiment être avec lui, mais on me demandait partout, je n'ai même pas eu le courage de lui dire non alors que, lui, il a tout fait pour moi. Quand j'étais en danger, il venait directement à mon secours et maintenant, c'est lui qui est en danger, et je me sens tellement inutile !

Déchirée, la jeune fille éclata en sanglots.

- Si j'avais été là, peut-être qu'il ne se serait rien passé ! Il ne serait pas parti seul et n'aurait pas rencontré Jellyn et… et…

Sheena prit Colette dans ses bras et la serra contre elle alors qu'elle fondait en larmes. Lentement, elle a berça contre elle jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs cessent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Je suis certaine qu'il va bien, on le retrouvera bientôt.

La jeune femme s'écarta et dégagea une mèche blonde du visage de l'élue.

- Yuan nous a donné quelques heures de liberté, et si on allait faire les magasins ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je porte les mêmes vêtements !

Sheena bondit lestement du bord de la fontaine, s'étira et invita la jeune fille à la suivre.

Les deux amies, bras dessus bras dessous, se dirigèrent vers le centre ville. Sheena croisait les doigts pour que son plan fonctionne. Elle n'était pas friande d'accessoires de mode mais avouait volontiers qu'il n'y avait pas mieux pour se changer les idées. Peut-être Colette oublierait-elle leurs problèmes le temps de quelques courses. Si c'était le cas, ça en aurait valu la peine, non ? Et puis, il était vrai que les deux amies avaient besoin de se refaire une toilette convenable.

Depuis que les mondes avaient été réunis, Luin était devenue la plus belle ville de Sylvarant. Il y avait même des rumeurs qui circulaient selon lesquelles elle deviendrait bientôt la capitale du continent. D'ailleurs, depuis la destruction de Palmacosta, Lui était devenue le centre économique du pays. Des tas de boutiques poussaient un peu partout, comme des champignons, et les armureries, quoique toujours prisées par les voyageurs, se voyaient obligées à faire face à deux nouvelles concurrentes : la mode et le tourisme. Des habitants de Tesséha'lla venaient en effet souvent de ce côté du monde, à la recherche de simplicité et d'intégrité. A l'inverse, la grandeur et le prestige de leurs voisins attiraient souvent les jeunes et leurs rêves de richesse, de magnificence et de gloire. Deux anciens amants se redécouvraient lentement de longues années de séparation.

--

- Bon, je suis prête. Je te montre ? Demanda timidement Colette derrière le rideau de la cabine d'essayage.

Son amie était assise sur un pouf, non loin de sa cabine, et piaffait d'impatience de voir sa nouvelle tenue.

- Je crois que je vais prendre celle-là ! Lança l'élue en se montrant au grand jour.

Sheena ne put retenir un « waw » d'éblouissement en regardant Colette tourner sur elle-même avant d'esquisser une révérence.

La jeune fille était vêtue d'une robe blanche sans manches à boutons, bordée de bleu ciel, lui arrivant un peu au-dessus des genoux. Sous la robe, elle portait une large chemise bleu marine dont le col dépassait et dont les manches bouffantes étaient nouées au niveau des poignets par de fins rubans blancs. Elle portait également un pantalon collant de la même couleur que sa chemise.

Sheena lui apporta une paire de petites chaussures blanches puis se posta devant elle, la mine soucieuse.

- Attends ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Il te manque quelque chose, ne bouge pas !

La jeune femme disparut dans le dédale de rayons et revint promptement, armée d'un nouvel accessoire qu'elle s'empressa d'utiliser.

- Voilà, c'est encore mieux comme ça ! Se félicita-t-elle, gratifiant Colette d'un clin d'œil complice.

Elle avait ceint la taille de la jeune fille d'une ceinture de cuire brun avec une fine boucle dorée.

- Comme ça, tu pourras aussi y accrocher tes chakrams.

- Merci, Sheena.

Une étincelle espiègle s'alluma dans les yeux céruléens de l'élue.

- Maintenant, à ton tour !

- M… m… moi ? Bredouilla Sheena.

Le sourire de Colette s'élargit.

--

- Tu vois, il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir peur, tu es toujours Sheena, sourit Colette.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

- Ca me va, ça ne me change pas trop. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- C'est parfait, confirma l'élue.

Sheena avait simplement retiré ses gants pour enfiler un haut sur sa tenue. Le vêtement était d'une couleur violet sombre et ne couvrait son abdomen qu'à partir de sa poitrine. Les manches, elles, étaient longues et évasées. Autour du cou, Sheena avait choisi un large collier de tissu rose pâle auquel elle avait attaché le grelot de Corinne.

La jeune femme sourit.

- On y va ?

Colette marqua un temps d'arrêt et se tordit les mains.

- Sheena ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'aimerais rencontrer Jellyn.

Sheena écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu es certaine de vouloir faire ça ?

- Oui, je crois que ça m'aiderait beaucoup. Tu veux bien m'accompagner jusque là ?

Sheena la détailla longuement avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

D'accord, si ça peut t'aider.

--

Les deux amies payèrent leurs achats puis quittèrent la boutique. Jellyn habitait dans une agréable partie de la ville. Là, les maisons étaient de taille modeste, mais confortables, leurs habitants n'étaient pas riches mais ne manquaient de rien. Après quelques minutes de marche, Sheena et Colette s'engagèrent dans une rue bordée par un canal où de petites embarcations flottaient paisiblement, accrochée à de petite jetée de bois, rendues grises par l'eau et le temps. Le parfum salé de l'océan avait remonté le fleuve et se mêlait aux odeurs des vastes plaines du continent pour envahir la ville. Dans le ciel, le soleil à son zénith se reflétait sur l'eau fraîche en mille éclats aveuglants.

Colette s'arrêta devant une maisonnette fleurie, devancée par un petit jardin garni d'un portail de bois. Elle se tourna vers Sheena.

- Ça va, lui assura-t-elle en la gratifiant d'un sourire. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

Un peu à contrecœur, Sheena tourna les talons, regardant Colette frapper timidement à la porte par-dessus son épaule. Elle soupira. Elle ne devrait pas s'inquiéter, elle savait que Colette était plus forte et courageuse qu'elle n'y paraissait, mais elle savait également que la jeune élue était très sensible, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lloyd.

Sheena décida d'aller attendre les autres à l'auberge.

--

Après quelques secondes, Colette entendit des bruits de pas dans la maisonnette, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Jellyn. La jeune femme devait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus qu'elle. Elle était de taille et de corpulence moyenne, élancée, la peau légèrement hâlée, de longs cheveux bruns, couleur chocolat, lisses et brillants, ondoyaient le long de son dos, encadrant un visage aux traits harmonieux où des yeux aux prunelles noisette observaient l'élue avec un brin de surprise.

- Oui ?

- Excusez-moi, je m'appelle Colette, je suis une amie de Lloyd et… est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ? Demanda nerveusement Colette, en se tordant les doigts.

- Oui, bien sûr, entrez.

Jellyn s'effaça pour laisser entrer l'élue, puis la guida à l'intérieur jusqu'à un petit salon ouvert sur la cuisine et, à l'arrière de la maisonnette, on pouvait voir une terrasse en pierre bordée par un autre petit canal.

La jeune femme la fit asseoir dans un fauteuil avant de s'installer à son tour, en face d'elle.

Colette tourna la tête de gauche à droite.

- Vous vivez seule ?

- Oui, mes parents sont décédés il y a quelques années, répondit Jellyn avec calme.

- Oh… Je suis désolée…

- Dans une ferme humaine. Ce n'est rien, ça fait longtemps.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

Colette était nerveuse. Au départ, c'était simplement la peur de rencontrer la jeune femme et d'apprendre ce qu'elle et Lloyd avaient partagés ensemble, ce qu'il avait vécu loin d'elle. Mais, désormais, elle comprenait toute l'ampleur de la situation. Jellyn était sa rivale, la fiancée du garçon qu'elle aimait, celle qu'il avait choisie, qu'il aimait. Même si elle savait Lloyd en danger, Colette n'avait jamais perdu l'espoir de le retrouver et, peut-être, de fonder un avenir avec lui. Et Jellyn lisait tout ça dans les yeux de l'élue, avec une facilité déconcertante, elle analysait sa nervosité. Finalement, la rencontrer n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Mais, en même temps, Colette était rongée par la curiosité, ce qu'elle ne s'avouait pas entièrement… Malheureusement, Jellyn était en position de force, et elle ne manquerait pas de l'insinuer dans toutes ses paroles. Oui, Jellyn était très forte, ses yeux brillaient d'une ardeur nouvelle et Colette avait conscience de ne pas être de taille. Cette discussion aurait de quoi combler la curiosité de l'élue, mais lui rappellerait également sans vergogne que les sentiments de Lloyd avaient changés. Et, ça, c'était en partie de la faute de la jeune fille.

Colette reprit la parole.

- Comment vous êtes-vous… ?

- Pourquoi vous a-t-il quittée ? La devança Jellyn, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Oui, répondit Colette, soutenant difficilement le regard de la jeune femme.

- Il y a un an, il est arrivé en ville, son sac sur l'épaule. A l'époque, je voulais reprendre la parfumerie de ma mère, mais je travaillais dans une auberge pour gagner assez d'argent pour me lancer. C'est là que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour, je peux me souvenir du moindre détail. Il portait un pourpoint de cuir sur une chemise avec un pantalon de toile de des bottes de marche.

Jellyn sourit.

- Comme n'importe quel voyageur en fait. Mais je n'oublierai jamais comme il m'a regardée. Ses yeux brillaient comme des rubis. Lorsqu'il m'a sourit, je crois bien que j'ai été touchée en plein cœur. Et quand j'ai été prendre sa commande, je n'ai pas osé lui dire un mot, je n'ai pu que l'observer timidement. Malheureusement pour moi, le lendemain matin, il était déjà reparti ! Le soir, alors que je rentrais chez moi, deux hommes se sont mis à me suivre dans la rue. Après un moment, ils se sont mis à me héler, puis ils ont couru et m'ont rattrapée. J'avais peur et je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que j'allais devenir… jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Il n'avait qu'une simple épée à la main et ne portait même pas d'armure, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de les envoyer dans le décor…

--

Le jeune homme donna un coup de pied dans le derrière proéminent du dernier agresseur debout, qui atterrit tête la première dans le caniveau.

D'une démarche souple, il s'avança vers Jellyn, se baissa pour ramasser son panier tombé là et le lui tendit en souriant.

- J'espère que ces deux brutes ne vous ont pas fait de mal.

La jeune femme reprit son panier, esquissant un timide merci, les joues teintées d'une couleur rosée qui passa inaperçue dans la faible lumière du jour déclinant.

- Je m'appelle Lloyd, vous êtes Jellyn, c'est ça ? On s'est rencontrés à l'auberge du coin, vous vous souvenez ?

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle remarqua son pourpoint entaillé et sa chemise imbibée de sang.

- Oh ! Mais vous êtes blessé !

Lloyd sembla à peine remarquer la coupure.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas !

- Laissez-moi vous aider, vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent de résignation.

- Venez, j'habite un peu plus loin.

--

La jeune femme le fit asseoir dans le salon et posa une chaise en face de lui. S'éclipsant quelques secondes, elle revint d'un pas rapide avec une boîte de soins.

- Enlevez votre chemise.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, dévoilant sa musculature fine sous sa peau hâlée, et la blessure faite par le poignard d'un des deux agresseurs, au-dessus du nombril, s'ouvrant sur une vingtaine de centimètres, mais heureusement peu profonde.

Jellyn fit couler un peu de lotion désinfectante sur un bout de tissus, puis l'appliqua sur la coupure. Lloyd tressaillit au contact piquant du liquide sur sa blessure, mais se hâta de reprendre contenance. Sans relever la tête de sa tâche, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Quel âge avec-vous ? Demanda-t-elle pour détourner son attention.

- J'ai… euh… dix-neuf ans.

- Ah oui ? Moi aussi. Vous êtes jeune pour voyager seul !

- Et vous, vous êtes jeune pour travailler dans une auberge et vivre seule ! Rétorqua Lloyd en riant.

Un ange passa.

- Bon, je suppose que nous n'avons pas besoin de nous vouvoyer alors, Lloyd, lui sourit-elle en se redressant.

Le jeune homme lui sourit en retour.

- Absolument !

Il renfila sa chemise et se releva.

- Vous… tu vis vraiment seule ? S'enquit-il sur un ton embarrassé.

Jellyn acquiesça.

Mes parents sont morts il y a quelques années.

--

- Ma mère faisait des parfums qui se vendaient à travers tout Sylvarant, mais je pense que j'ai peur de reprendre son travail…

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, je suis certain que tu t'en sortiras à merveille ! L'encouragea Lloyd avec véhémence.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr ! Et puis, puisque je voyage beaucoup, je pourrais te ramener tout ce dont tu as besoin !

Lloyd lui fit un clin d'œil et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Si tu m'aides, je suis sûre d'y parvenir.

Jellyn éclata de rire en le voyant s'empourprer.

--

Quand, l'un après l'autre, ils entrèrent tous dans l'auberge où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous quelques minutes plus tôt, Yuan les attendait déjà, faisant nerveusement les cent pas en jurant.

- Vous voilà enfin, s'exclama-t-il. Dépêchez-vous, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave.

Tous se concertèrent du regard. Yuan poursuivit.

- Il y a eu un incident à Tesséha'lla. Une explosion, très puissante, a dévasté une partie de la Forêt de Gaoracchia. C'est sûrement une attaque.

- Une attaque de ce Consortium de Kharlan ? S'enquit Raine.

- C'est fort probable. J'ai fait amener des ptéroplans pour aller jusqu'à Sybak. Il ne faut pas perdre une minute.

L'ordre était sans appel. Il prirent tous un ptéroplan, quittèrent la ville et, une fois à l'abri des regards, ils enfourchèrent les engins et partirent à toute vitesse sans un mot.

--

Un à un, ils atterrirent en douceur sur la plage proche de Sybak. Là, des Renégats les attendaient déjà. Habillés de la même armure et du heaume caractéristique des Désians, ils récupérèrent les ptéroplans et invitèrent les compagnons à les suivre, Yuan à leur tête.

- Nous n'allons pas à Sybak ? L'interrogea Sheena en observant la ville en haut, alors qu'ils longeaient une falaise.

Ils marchaient sur une plage de gros galets à seulement une vingtaine de mètres de l'océan.

- Non, nous avons une base reliée au sous-sol de l'université, c'est là que nous allons écouter le rapport qu'ont fait mes hommes.

Le passage devint plus étroit. La piste suivait un chemin qui montait le long de la falaise, sans garde-fou, large de seulement deux mètres. En contre-bas, des vagues dévastatrices s'écrasaient avec fracas sur la paroi rocheuse, des gouttelettes salées pleuvaient sur les marcheurs déjà assaillis par le vent violent de l'océan.

Enfin, le chemin s'enfonça dans la falaise. Des lumières artificielles éclairaient le tunnel épargné par les éléments déchainés, débouchant sur une cavité plus large où une porte blindée, ouverte par leurs guides, donnait sur un couloir métallique qui ne leur rappela que trop les fermes humaines.

Un Renégat les interpela.

- Seigneur Yuan, le docteur Anielle vous attend dans la salle de réunion.

- Bien, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Après un dédale de couloirs, le Séraphin les guida d'un pas rapide vers une large pièce où trônait une grande table ovale entourée de hauts sièges. Une femme les attendait avec d'autre Renégats derrière elle. Le Docteur Anielle.

La Demi-Elfe était de taille moyenne avec des cheveux châtains mi-longs. Physiquement, elle devait avoir une trentaine d'années. Elle portait la blouse blanche caractéristique de ceux qui vouaient leur vie aux sciences et le regard fixe et sérieux de ceux qui avaient des mauvaises nouvelles. A leur arrivée, elle remit convenablement ses petites lunettes rectangulaires sur l'arrête de son nez.

Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir autour de la table.

- Ils ne sont pas au courant Anielle, fait d'abord un récapitulatif des événements.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

- Ce matin, aux alentours de neuf heures et demi, dans la Forêt de Gaoracchia, est survenue une très puissante explosion de mana d'origine inconnue. Le souffle de l'explosion a dévasté près de la moitié de la Forêt.

Anielle jeta un regard à Yuan qui l'incita à continuer.

- Après analyse, il s'est avéré que l'explosion s'apparentait à une attaque de type « Jugement » surpuissante. Apparemment, un ancien projet du Seigneur Yggdrasill s'est éveillé, sûrement lorsque le lien avec Derris Kharlan a été coupé.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et repositionna correctement ses lunettes du bout de l'index.

- Le projet dont il est question a pour nom « Angelus ». Quand les Renégats sont devenus une trop grande menace pour lui, le Seigneur Yggdrasill a créé une arme pour nous éradiquer. Angelus est un Ange dénué d'âme, une poupée tueuse qu'il a modelée à son image avec l'Épée Éternelle. Il lui a donné des pouvoir dévastateurs grâce à un objet appelé la Gemme de Destruction qui est un artéfact extrêmement rare et comparable à ceux que nous utilisons pour améliorer nos exsphères.

Yuan tourna brusquement la tête vers Kratos qui venait de sursauter. Le Séraphin fixait la scientifique, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu connais cet objet ? S'enquit Yuan.

- Oui...

Kratos ravala sa salive et s'enfonça sans un mot dans son siège en inspirant profondément. Yuan vit ses poings se refermer avec force sur ses accoudoirs, les jointures blanchies.

- Seigneur Yuan, dois-je continuer ?

- Oui, oui, continue, la rassura le Chef des Renégats.

Il jeta un dernier regard inquiet à son ami avant de se retourner à nouveau vers Anielle.

- Le Seigneur Yggdrasill aurait donc utilisé cette Gemme de Destruction avec une exsphère ou possiblement avec un cristal du Cruxis pour obtenir de meilleurs résultats. Sauf qu'il devait être le seul habilité à contrôler Angelus. Quand le lien s'est coupé avec Derris Kharlan, Angelus s'est activé et a désormais l'intention de faire le travail pour lequel il a été créé. Il va nous détruire. Nous, ainsi que les derniers Séraphins.

Les compagnons se lancèrent des regards effrayés où la surprise se disputait à l'appréhension. Il s'apprêtaient à se concerter quand Anielle intervint une dernière fois, la voix moins assurée.

- J'ai cru comprendre que le jeune Lloyd, le fils du Seigneur Kratos, n'avait plus donné signes de vie depuis plusieurs mois. S'il était en voyage, je crains qu'il ait rencontré la route d'Angelus.

- Mais Lloyd n'est ni un Renégat ni un Séraphin ! S'exclama Génis en se levant brusquement.

- Je sais, mais il s'avère qu'il dégage la même odeur de mana que le Seigneur Kratos et...

- Non...

Le jeune Demi-Elfe se laissa tomber dans son siège. Sa soeur ainée posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Attendez, ce n'est pas... Commença Raine.

- Je ne voudrais pas m'avancer, mais Angelus n'avait pas encore attaqué depuis son éveil. Il est possible qu'il ait traqué votre ami pendant tout ce temps.

Anielle ne jugea pas utile de continuer. La gorge nuée, ce fut Colette qui s'exprima.

- Professeur, ça veut dire qu'Angelus avait trouvé Lloyd ?

Une larme coula le long de la joue de l'élue avant qu'elle n'éclate en sanglots. Sheena se précipita pour la réconforter alors que les mêmes larmes inondaient son visage.

Yuan se leva.

- Je vais appeler des hommes pour vous mener à l'aire de repos pour que vous vous remettiez de vos émotions.

--

Génis plaqua son dos contre le métal froid de la coursive et heurta volontairement le mur d'un coup de tête. Le couloir était vide à cette heure, la plupart des Renégats étaient partis à la cantine et les autres étaient concentrés sur leurs écrans de surveillance ou en mission à l'extérieur. Le Demi-Elfe ferma les yeux. Cette histoire commençait à virer au cauchemar. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à avoir quitté la pièce puisque Kratos s'était également éclipsé après la réunion.

- Salut !

Génis sursauta. Sorti d'une des pièces donnant sur le couloir, un jeune Demi-Elfe lui faisait signe.

- Salut ! Répondit le jeune mage.

Le garçon s'approcha.

- C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un de mon âge ici. Je m'appelle Glow et toi ?

- Moi, c'est Génis !

Glow devait avoir une quinzaine d'années. Il avait les yeux et les cheveux d'un beau vert tendre, ces derniers repris en catogan, et quelques mèches lisses encadraient son visage doux et avenant fendu d'un large sourire. Il portait des habits de couleur blanche, attachés ci et là par des boucles dorées et une ceinture de cuir à laquelle pendait une courte épée ceignait sa taille.

- Enchanté, Génis ! Je ne voudrais pas paraître curieux, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La voix du garçon n'était empreinte d'aucune animosité et ses yeux écarquillés marquaient clairement son étonnement.

- Je suis avec euh... Yuan, Kratos et des amis.

- Waouh ! S'exclama soudain Glow. Tu es le Génis du groupe de l'élue !

- Oui, c'est ça ! Avoua le jeune mage en s'empourprant devant l'admiration de son nouvel ami.

- C'est dément !

- Oui, heu... et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu travailles ici ?

- Moi ? Non... Disons que je suis là à cause de mes parents.

- Ah, ce sont eux qui travaillent à la base alors.

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça !

- Dis, elle est grande cette nouvelle base ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était reliée à la partie souterraine de l'université.

- Bien sûr ! Viens, je vais te faire visiter !

--

- Vous êtes certains de vouloir continuer ? Demanda Yuan.

Les compagnons se concertèrent du regard et acquiescèrent. Raine prit la parole.

- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser un monstre comme Angelus dans la nature. Hors de contrôle, qui sait de quoi il est capable. S'il a détruit la moitié de la Forêt d'une seule attaque, nous craignons le pire pour le reste du monde.

- Je vois.

Le Séraphin les jaugea tous du regard avant de lancer la suite des opérations.

- La première étape sera de nous rendre sur les lieux de l'attaque. Angelus n'est plus sur place mais ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui nous sera utile pour comprendre comment il fonctionne et peut-être planifier quelle sera sa prochaine cible. Nous irons là-bas à pied, le trajet prendra entre une et deux heures de marche. Rassemblez votre équipement et ensuite partons sans perdre une minute.

Ils se dispersèrent.

--

La Forêt de Gaoracchia aurait pu être aussi ténébreuse que dans leurs souvenirs. Mais le désastre qui s'étalait devant leurs yeux clamait trop réellement la puissance destructrice de leur nouvel ennemi. Angelus. La fin du monde. C'était ce à quoi ressemblait cette partie de la forêt.

Sur des kilomètres, le sol n'était que terre brûlée, arbres déracinés, calcinés dans le feu de la vengeance. Certains troncs étaient encore enflammés, dévorés par des flammes blanches et avides. Ci et là, on pouvait également observer des sortes de cratères dans le sol et d'énormes morceaux de roche, témoignant de la force terrifiante de la créature à l'origine de l'explosion.

- Par Martel... Fit Colette en faisant un pas en avant.

Elle manqua de trébucher, mais Sheena la rattrapa de justesse. La jeune femme se pencha et attrapa l'objet qui l'avait presque faite chuter. Ses amis se rassemblèrent autour d'elle. C'était un heaume, un heaume de Renégat, brûlé et fendu dans presque toute sa longueur. Sheena tendit la relique à Yuan.

- Il y avait des Renégats sur place, dit-il solennellement. Pas un n'a survécu.

Les six compagnons ne firent pas de commentaires et progressèrent dans un silence presque religieux vers le centre de l'explosion.

L'attaque avait creusé un énorme trou dans le sol. Large d'une trentaine de mètre, profond de quinze et même vingt par endroits, la terre à cet endroit était d'un noir d'encre. Aux alentours, rien n'avait survécu, ni arbre, ni roche, ni carcasse...

Ils se tournaient tous vers Yuan au moment où les deux Séraphins tiraient leurs épées. Alertés par l'attitude de leurs compagnons, ils sortirent tous leurs armes, jetant des regards à gauche et à droite en quête d'un quelconque danger.

- Des Anges ! Les avertit Yuan. Ils ont sûrement été attirés par le mana d'Angelus ! Préparez-vous au combat !

Le Demi-Elfe finissait à peine sa phrase que leurs premiers assaillants apparaissaient. Trois d'entre eux apparurent à l'orée de la forêt, armés de longues lances, volant droit vers eux, le regard vide. Les deux mages commençaient à peine à incanter leur premier sort quand cinq autres Anges sortirent de l'énorme trou, tenant à la main épées et sceptres, accompagnés de trois autres qui étaient cachés dans des cratères proches.

- Génis, Régal, aboya le chef des Renégats, vous prenez les trois premiers ! Sheena et Colette, vous prenez les trois autres ! Moi et Kratos, nous prendrons le groupe de cinq. Raine, tu restes en arrière, tu nous aides, mais tu soignes les blessés en priorité.

Ils acquiescèrent avant de s'élancer.

Régal, suivit de Génis, bondit sur son premier ennemi qu'il envoya dans le décor d'un puissant coup de pied. Pendant qu'il ferraillait avec le deuxième et que le premier reprenait péniblement ses esprits, le jeune mage prépara son sort. L'Ange sonné eut à peine le temps de voler quelques secondes vers l'humain qu'une épée foudroyante le cloua au sol en déversant son énergie. Génis s'apprêtait à commencer une deuxième attaque quand Régal prit soudain l'avantage sur son adversaire. Pourtant, la longueur de la lance ennemie aurait dû l'handicaper, mais, maintenant que ses mains étaient libres, l'issue du combat était évidente. L'Ange reçu un coup de pied à l'estomac qui le plia en deux, suivit d'un uppercut qui lui brisa la mâchoire. Il alla rejoindre son compagnon sur le sol.

De l'autre côté du champ de bataille, Sheena évita de justesse un coup d'épée destiné à la décapiter. Elle s'aplatit au sol, glissa sous son ennemi et remonta en tournoyant, une carte de feu à la main, enflammant les ailes plumeuses de l'Ange. Le laissant choir à terre, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Colette, à quelques mètres d'elle. Satisfaite de voir l'élue se débrouiller assez bien face à son ennemi, elle fila comme une flèche vers le troisième qui s'approchait dangereusement de la jeune fille. Il tendit son bras pour abattre sa lame quand Sheena lui brisa douloureusement le poignet en frappant du tranchant de la main. L'Ange la regarda sans réagir à la douleur. Ce fut la seconde qui lui coûta la vie. Elle bondit sur lui, se hissa sur son dos pendant qu'il gesticulait vainement. La jeune femme attrapa sa tête entre ses mains et lui brisa fermement la nuque avec un bruit écœurant. L'Ange s'écroula, mort avant d'avoir touché le sol. Elle se relevait à peine qu'elle vit Colette tomber, moribonde, la chemise imbibée de sang.

- Raine ! Cria Sheena en se précipitant vers l'Ange qui s'apprêtait à finir son oeuvre.

Elle courut, se ramassa sur elle-même et bondit, son genou percutant violemment la mâchoire de son ennemi. Sheena se posta devant Colette que Raine s'affairait à soigner. L'Ange tituba, se redressa, et fonça droit sur elles. A bout de souffle, la jeune femme se préparait mentalement à encaisser le choc quand un pieu de glace se ficha en plein cœur de son adversaire. Elle fixa quelques secondes le cadavre empalé de l'Ange avant de se tourner vivement vers l'autre côté du champ de bataille où Génis, aussi épuisé qu'elle, lui faisait de grands signes. Elle eut tout juste le temps de sourire que son premier ennemi se relevait, le dos gravement brûlé, incapable de voler. Il leva son épée et s'avança vers elle. Sortant une de ses cartes, elle la fit léviter devant elle pendant que ses doigts prenaient des poses différentes à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle attrapa ensuite sa carte et l'envoya vers l'Ange qui était presque sur elle. La carte ensorcelée explosa, envoyant leur denier ennemi s'écraser dix mètres plus loin. Derrière elle, Colette se relevait douloureusement en s'appuyant sur le bras de Raine, fatiguée, mais en vie. Sheena s'autorisa enfin à respirer.

- Raine ! Hurla Yuan de l'autre côté du champ de bataille.

Tous leurs regards convergèrent brusquement vers les deux Séraphins. Kratos était au sol et Yuan ferraillait désespérément avec les trois Anges restants en protégeant son ami. Raine se précipita vers eux, suivie de Régal et Sheena, les deux seuls encore capable de mener un autre combat.

La Demi-Elfe s'agenouilla immédiatement auprès du mercenaire alors que Régal bousculait violemment un des adversaires, donnant l'occasion que Yuan attendait pour les repousser loin de Raine et Kratos. L'humain se chargea d'un ennemi de son côté, laissant les deux autres au Séraphin et à Sheena.

La jeune femme attrapa l'épée de Kratos abandonnée là et se posta aux côtés de Yuan. Les deux combattants se lancèrent un long et profond regard avant de reprendre le combat, en harmonie, complémentaires. Sheena bloqua le coup d'épée du premier alors que Yuan plongeait la sienne dans la poitrine du deuxième qui s'affaissa. D'un même geste, leurs épées croisées, ils bloquèrent l'attaque du dernier, le mirent au sol d'un coup de pied et l'achevèrent simultanément, leurs lames plantées dans son abdomen. A bout de souffle, l'un contre l'autre, il s'observèrent longuement, comme ensorcelés par une étrange alchimie. Yuan, le premier, se redressa et lui tendit une main dans laquelle elle glissa la sienne.

A cet instant, le cœur de l'adversaire de Régal cessa de battre pour toujours, achevé d'un coup de poing dévastateur à la tempe.

Raine aida Kratos à se relever.

- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Yuan.

Le mercenaire opina du chef et s'en alla, suivit par les autres membres du groupe, préférant quitter la zone qui n'était plus sure. Seuls Sheena et Yuan restèrent en arrière.

- Tu as l'air soucieux, observa la jeune femme.

- Je ne comprend pas, ce combat n'aurait dû être qu'une formalité pour lui, il a toujours été meilleur que moi. Je ne comprend vraiment pas...

- Ce genre d'incident peut arriver à n'importe qui, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer en posant une main sur son bras. Et puis, tu sais, Kratos a dû être ébranlé par les révélations d'Anielle, ça l'a perturbé. A cet instant, toutes ses pensées doivent être tournées vers Lloyd.

Le Séraphin plongea son regard dans les prunelles noisette de la jeune femme.

- Tu as sûrement raison, soupira-t-il. Viens, rejoignons les autres.

--

En début de soirée, les sept compagnons, encore fatigués de leur dernière bataille, atteignirent les portes de Meltokio. Sheena s'était imperceptiblement raidie à leur arrivée en face du manoir des Wilder. La grande bâtisse était comme dans leurs souvenirs, montée sur deux grands étages, avec des briques claires et un immense jardin de fleurs exotiques de couleurs vives, parfois trop criardes, mais qui ravissait le regard par son faste et son extravaguence.

- Allons-y, soupira Yuan en s'engageant dans l'allée pavée qui menait à la porte.

- Vous croyez qu'il a changé ? Demanda désespérément Génis à ses amis.

Aucun n'osa lui répondre. Les épaules du jeune mage s'affaissèrent alors que le Séraphin frappait trois coups distincts sur le battant de bois. A leur grande surprise, ce ne fut pas Sébastien le majordome, ni même Zélos qui les accueillit.

- Bonsoir, dit simplement Préséa.

- Préséa ! S'écrièrent-ils tous, sauf Yuan et Kratos.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- On peut rentrer ? Fit Yuan.

Ce n'était même pas une question. La jeune fille s'effaça pour les laisser passer et les guida jusqu'au salon où Génis put avoir une réponse à sa question.

Zélos, allongé sur un divan, habillé de son habituelle tunique rose et de son pantalon blanc bouffant, tendait lestement le bras vers une coupe de fruits, attrapait un raisin et le gobait sans leur accorder la moindre attention.

Raine s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant sursauter l'élu. Comme un ressort, il bondit de son divan et se dirigea vers eux avec un sourire avenant.

- Mes amis ! S'écria-t-il en ouvrant les bras comme pour les étreindre.

- Oui, bon, hum, nous sommes là pour une histoire sérieuse, fit timidement le jeune mage en évitant son regard.

- Je sais, lâcha Zélos en baissant les bras, on m'a raconté.

Il désigna les autres fauteuils d'un geste ample. Les compagnons s'installèrent, accompagnés de Préséa. Seul Kratos resta debout, à l'écart, regardant distraitement par une fenêtre. En quelques minutes, ils se racontèrent les derniers événements, la mise en garde d'Anielle et ses doutes à propos de Lloyd. Zélos soupira en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

- On dirait que ce bon vieux Yggy n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui !

- Yggy ? Demanda Colette.

- Yggdrasill, lui souffla Préséa à l'oreille.

- Oh...

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce que la situation a de si drôle, élu, l'invectiva Yuan.

- Alors comme ça, on repart à l'aventure ? Rit-il.

Ses amis soupirèrent.

- C'est reparti... Lança Génis.

- On va retrouver Lloyd, donner un coup pied au derrière de ce Consortium de Kharlan et, en plus, on va bien s'amuser ! Je ne vois pas ce qui vous met dans un tel état !

- Je jurerais presque que nous t'avons manqué, observa Raine.

- Évidemment que vous m'avez manqué ! La vie est tellement fade sans nos aventures ! Et surtout sans ma petite Sheena adorée !

- Parle pour toi, espèce de pervers imbécile, l'insulta la jeune femme d'une voix dure et incisive.

L'intervention jeta un froid. Sheena fusilla l'élu du regard et tourna les talons, quittant la pièce d'un pas rageur.

- On a loupé un épisode ? S'enquit Génis.

- C'est pas grave, les rasséréna Zélos. Racontez-moi plutôt ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps.

--

La nuit s'était posée depuis longtemps sur le manoir Wilder. La jeune chef de Mizuho, assise sur un banc du jardin, était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait regardé le jour décliner, le ciel bleu s'enflammer de couleurs rosées, puis virer vers l'orange pour enfin s'assombrir, dévoilant une myriade d'étoiles sur un ciel de velours presque noir. Les oiseaux s'étaient tus et l'agitation de Meltokio s'était calmée, les habitants regagnant leur domicile pour la nuit, les lumières s'éteignant, plongeant la métropole dans un sommeil irréel compte tenu de ses journées grondantes d'activité.

- C'est là que tu te cachais, fit une voix dans son dos.

Sheena se leva brusquement pour faire face à Zélos, posté dans l'embrasure de la porte du jardin. Elle gratifia l'élu de regard meurtrier.

- Je ne me cachais pas, élu.

- Arrête, tu sais bien que je ne suis plus l'élu.

- Non, mais tu restes toujours le même coureur de jupons ! Décidément, tu n'évolueras donc jamais ! Cracha la jeune femme avec animosité.

Zélos descendit les marches qui menaient au jardin et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle qui lui tourna vivement le dos. Le jeune homme tendit une main indécise vers elle, avant de laisser tomber mollement son bras.

- Écoute, je... je suis désolé.

Sheena ne broncha pas.

- Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, je me suis comporté comme un imbécile.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants, la voix brisée.

- Là tu l'as dit ! Un véritable imbécile ! Tu m'invites pour qu'on passe quelques jours ensemble, tu restes avec tes petites idiotes de groupies, tu les laisses m'insulter et tu te moques de moi avec elles ! Oui, un véritable imbécile !

- Je suis désolé, Sheena.

- « Je suis désolé », c'est plutôt facile à dire, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Je... je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Sheena ! Je t'en prie ! Oublions ça et repartons de zéro.

- Non, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Zélos resta pensif quelques secondes. Quand il lui adressa la parole, ce fut d'une voix douce, amicale et résignée.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Sheena l'observa silencieusement. Sans un mot, sans un regard, elle se détourna, laissant l'élu seul aux portes du jardin.

- Je suis désolé... Murmura-t-il une dernière fois pour lui-même.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, la jeune femme essuya rageusement les larmes qui inondaient ses yeux.

--

Jellyn s'éveilla avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Quelques uns, un peu trop curieux, étaient passés entre les volets fermés de la chambre pour faire pleuvoir leur lumière sur les deux endormis. La jeune femme chercha ses vêtements des yeux. Elle observa avec un sourire toutes leurs affaires que, dans leur précipitation, ils avaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et se leva en douceur, de crainte de réveiller Lloyd qui dormait encore profondément. Elle récupéra ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir de sa nuit agitée, coulant un dernier regard brûlant vers son amant.

Rêveuse, elle se lava et s'habilla. Se glissant sans un bruit hors de la maison au bord des canaux, elle repensa au tournant que sa vie avait pris depuis sa rencontre avec lui. Ils étaient encore jeunes, certes, dix-neuf ans pouvait sembler trop tôt pour déjà vivre avec quelqu'un et préparer des projets de vie. Mais ce qui les liait était aussi fort et solide que du diamant. Être ensemble, rester ensemble, jusqu'à la fin vouloir être ensemble, ce n'était plus un projet mais une certitude, depuis des mois.

Jellyn acheta de quoi faire un petit déjeuner puis rentra chez elle. Le silence régnant dans la maisonnette indiquait clairement que Lloyd dormait toujours. Elle prépara la table en chantonnant puis se risqua dans la chambre.

Le jeune homme dormait sur le ventre, la tête sur le côté et les bras autour de son oreiller, les draps remontés jusqu'aux reins. Le soleil, en partie arrêté par les volets, baignait de lumière sa peau hâlée et douce comme le velours. Serein, son visage avait été épargné par les rayons capricieux, protégé par ses longues mèches sauvages couleur chocolat qui lui auraient donné l'air de sortir des fourrés s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi brillants et soyeux. Jellyn soupira, le sang d'Ange qui coulait dans ses veines lui garantissait une éternelle bonne santé... et une beauté à couper le souffle, même si, quand elle avait évoqué ce détail, il lui avait garanti que la transformation n'était que très récente. Il n'en avait pas conscience, et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Lloyd était à elle, les autres filles n'avaient que le droit de regarder, et sans trop d'insistance, hors de question de partager. La jeune femme se moqua de sa propre jalousie et la balaya de son esprit.

Doucement, elle s'allongea à ses côtés et avança la main vers lui. Ses doigts caressèrent ses larges épaules, suivirent la ligne de son cou, le contour de ses omoplates. Sa paume glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, descendit, remonta, s'arrêta là où naissaient ses ailes. Le jeune homme frissonna.

- Je connais ton point faible, murmura-t-elle à son oreille endormie avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur sa nuque, avancèrent à pas lents, coururent encore une fois sur la partie sensible de son dos. Lloyd se tortilla et grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, déclenchant les rires de la jeune femme qui se mordit le pouce pour ne pas faire de bruit. Se penchant au-dessus de lui, ses lèvres effleurèrent la naissance de ses ailes, puis s'y posèrent.

- Mh... Jellyn...

La jeune femme pouffa.

- Comment va mon bel endormi ?

Pour toute réponse, Lloyd se retourna sur le dos, la tête de Jellyn sur son torse.

- Parfaitement bien, surtout depuis que tu es là.

Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent et s'unirent.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Je t'aime aussi, ne me quitte jamais.

-Je ne te quitterai jamais, mon amour.

--

**Alors ? C'était à la hauteur de vos attentes ?... Non ? T_T **

**Laissez une petite review si vous avez aimé où si vous avez une remarque à faire ! A bientôt !**


	7. Les exilés

**Voilà le chapitre 6 ! Comme prévu, on repart du côté de Lloyd. Il y a énormément de dialogues dans ce chapitre, mais c'est un peu normal après ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt et aussi parce qu'il y a des nouveaux ! Enfin, presque nouveaux ^^".**

**Vous verrez qu'il y a un personnage qui s'appelle Ludovika. Je voulais vous prévenir que ce n'est pas un self-insert ( se mettre soi-même dans une fic ). En fait, j'avais déjà imaginé tous les personnages depuis longtemps et, un jour, alors que je cherchais un pseudonyme pour m'inscrire sur un forum rpg, j'ai pris le nom du personnage en question et j'ai un peu modifié son histoire. Par après, c'est devenu tellement habituel que j'ai utilisé le même pseudonyme partout et que je continue à le faire... J'ai ensuite rajouté un K, histoire de personnaliser. Bref, c'était juste pour vous prévenir, vous savez ce qu'on dit: "Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !" Vous verrez d'ailleurs que nous n'avons rien en commun...**

**Assez parlé ! Bonne lecture !**

**Tales of Symphonia, Angelus**

**6. Les Exilés**

_La Licorne arrive avec le vent d'ouest_

_Pour rêver son enterrement_

_« Tu es né car Horus réside en Toi »_

_Je dors paisiblement avec le flux et le reflux_

_De cette tombe d'écume_

_« Tu es né car Seth réside en Toi »_

_- Nightwish, Oceanborn, The Pharao sails to Orion_

Lloyd gémit. Une douleur sourde battait ardemment dans son crâne.

- Et ce Gerrius ? Fit une voix qu'il identifia comme celle d'Erika.

Erika ? Ca voulait dire qu'elle était en vie !

- Je ne sais pas, répondit une autre voix féminine, plus grave, adulte, mais douce à la fois. Depuis quelques temps, il a l'air de s'écarter des trois autres, mais il n'est pas avec les Renégats non plus. Nous devons être prudents.

Le garçon batailla pour rester conscient, malgré la douleur oppressante qui tentait de le faire à nouveau basculer dans les limbes, refusant de refluer.

Une troisième personne se manifesta, un garçon, sûrement un adolescent.

- Mais, le vrai cerveau de l'opération, ce n'est pas lui.

- C'est le docteur Elliane, compléta la femme.

- Docteur ?

Lloyd cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, la lumière repoussant lentement la pression qui faisait rage dans sa tête.

- C'est une scientifique, expliqua celle à la voix grave et suave. C'est elle qui..

- Hé ! S'exclama l'adolescent. Je crois qu'il se réveille !

- Suivez-moi, je connais un endroit où nous serons en sécurité, répondit la jeune femme.

Lloyd se sentit malmené, ballotté dans toutes les directions alors que les trois se déplaçaient – couraient sûrement, vers l'endroit que celle à la voix grave et douce avait indiqué. Des lumières défilèrent devant ses yeux, il les identifia rapidement comme des rayons de soleil se glissant entre d'épaisses et hautes frondaisons. La Forêt de Gaoracchia !

Un lance de douleur lui transperça le crâne. Des images défilèrent dans sa tête. Lui et Erika, poursuivis sous un ciel d'apocalypse, Baruch, le monstrueux colosse, le bourreau, Gerrius, Gerrius qui l'avait fait souffrir, Gerrius qui avait voulu le sauver, et... et...

Angelus. Angelus près des enfants mutilés. Angelus le serrant dans ses bras. Angelus le lumineux. Angelus le dangereux. Angelus le mystérieux. L'Epée Eternelle, l'attaque, la colère bouillant dans ses veines. La destruction. Totale.

La douleur revint, plus vive, brûlante comme un fer chauffé à blanc enfoncé dans sa tête. Un long râle sortit de sa gorge.

_- N'aie pas peur, petit Ange._

Lloyd sursauta. La voix venait de résonner, non dans son oreille, mais dans son esprit.

_- Tu n'as pas à me craindre, je suis avec toi._

_- Qui... qui es-tu ?_

_- Un ami, un frère, un protecteur._

Ils marquèrent une pause alors que la douleur, qui harcelait le garçon depuis qu'il s'était éveillé, se dissipait, comme étouffée par un carcan de glace qui laissa une douce fraîcheur dans son coeur.

_- Tu es... Angelus ?_

_- Oui, je suis celui qu'on appelle Angelus._

_- Co... comment se fait-il que... ?_

_- Je suis avec toi._

_- Depuis quand ?_

_- Depuis toujours. Dans ton coeur, dans ton sang. _

_- Je..._

_- N'aie crainte, je suis de ton côté._

_- D'accord._

Lloyd remua. Cette voix lui était tellement familière. Il lui semblait y reconnaître le timbre de son père, Kratos, mais aussi certaines intonations, celles qui le rendaient méfiant, qui lui rappelaient, plus amèrement, Yggdrasill.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, aie confiance en moi, Lloyd. Je t'aiderai à surmonter les difficultés, je serai là._

Les doutes du garçon vacillèrent.

_- Je te protégerai. Ensemble, nous y arriverons._

_- Et... eux, que me veulent-ils ?_

_- Tu peux leur faire confiance. Fais-leur confiance, petit Ange._

_- D'où viennent-ils ?_

_- Ils viennent de loin, et, quand le temps viendra, ils auront aussi besoin de toi, de ta clémence._

_- Erika leur fait aussi confiance._

_- Oui, Erika. Tu peux te reposer sur elle, fais-en un des piliers de ta renaissance. Tu auras besoin d'elle pour te relever, pour résister face au danger. J'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse._

_- Une promesse ?_

_- Oui, je ne peux pas encore t'expliquer le rôle qu'elle jouera dans ta vie, mais je veux que tu me fasse cette promesse. Ce ne sera pas une contrainte, sois en certain, mais ce sera une protection posée sur ton avenir. Es-tu d'accord ?_

_- Oui._

_- Aie toujours confiance en elle et, Lloyd, ne la trahis jamais. _

La demande inopinée de l'être de lumière le prit au dépourvu.

_- Comment pourrais-je la trahir ? Je lui dois la vie et la liberté !_

_- Ne la trahis jamais, Lloyd..._

La voix d'Angelus s'éteignait lentement, prononçant ses dernières paroles avec une pointe d'amusement.

_- Je pense qu'il est temps de faire connaissance avec tes nouveaux compagnons..._

_- Maintenant ?!_

Angelus disparut de son esprit au moment où la douleur, jusque là contenue, revenait lacérer sa tête, heureusement moins forte qu'auparavant.

- Waouh ! C'est génial ici ! S'exclama soudain Erika.

- Je protège cet endroit grâce à un sort. Toute personne qui s'en approche le contourne inconsciemment.

- Ma grande soeur est une sacrée pointure en magie ! Expliqua joyeusement l'adolescent.

- Bon, pose-le là, Skeggi.

Lloyd sentit qu'on l'allongeait sur un sol d'herbe fraîche et perçut même le bruit proche de l'eau. Il cligna quelques fois des paupières pour se réveiller, mais sans grand succès.

- Je vais chercher un peu d'eau ! Se proposa son amie.

Erika revint une poignée de secondes plus tard et les deux autres le redressèrent, tenant

sa tête droite alors que la jeune fille versait doucement le liquide dans sa bouche. Le garçon déglutit, l'eau froide éveillant son palais, hydratant sa gorge sèche, arrachant les dernières limbes d'inconscience qui le tenaient.

Lloyd toussota en portant une main à sa bouche et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Ses paupières papillotèrent, s'habituant à la clarté ambiante, alors que la mécanique de ses sens s'engrenait au fil de sa découverte, composée de trois maîtres-mots: bleu, vert, lumière.

- Lloyd, est-ce que ça va ?

- Il m'a l'air un peu sonné, fit l'adolescent, sans doute Skeggi.

Etait-il mort ? Etait-ce ça le paradis ? Il était près d'une rivière bordée de rivages de gravier clair. Un peu plus loin, une cascade d'environ sept ou six mètres de haut, effilée, presque sourde, déversait ses eaux limpides dans un bassin d'une dizaine de mètres de diamètre qui alimentait la rivière. Des rochers gris, presque blancs, pointaient, ci et là à travers la surface, certains, plus gros et plats, d'autres ronds et polis par le temps et l'eau. La scène était entourée d'arbres robustes aux feuillages bien fournis, comme de gros nuages verts paresseux, où de petits oiseaux colorés piaillaient innocemment, voletant joyeusement de branche en branche. Paisible, l'endroit était paisible, absolument paisible, ensoleillé, rayonnant de paix et de vie.

- Lloyd ?

Le garçon secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits.

- Je... je... où ?...

Au moment où ses yeux tombaient sur Erika et les deux autres, Lloyd bondit en arrière, en position de combat, tâtant le bas de son dos à la recherche de ses dagues.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lloyd, ils sont de notre côté ! S'écria Erika.

Ces deux personnes, c'étaient celles qui les avaient attaqués près d'Ozette !

L'adolescent à la carrure impressionnante et la grande femme aux longs cheveux blonds avec la hallebarde.

Erika s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Ca va Lloyd, ils veulent nous aider.

Le garçon baissa lentement sa garde.

L'adolescent fortement bâti se tourna vers sa comparse. La femme fit un pas en avant.

- Nous avons été trompés, ils nous avaient égarés en disant vouloir venger le Seigneur Yggdrasill et reprendre son projet d'Âge des Demi-Elfes. Nous ne savions pas... ce qu'ils voulaient réellement.

Lloyd fronça les sourcils.

- Je m'appelle Ludovika et voici mon frère cadet, Skeggi.

- Appelle-moi Skeg, fit le principal intéressé en le gratifiant d'un clin d'oeil.

- Je crois qu'ils ont beaucoup de choses à nous révéler, lui dit calmement Erika.

- D'accord... Consentit-il finalement.

- Allons nous asseoir, ça risque d'être long, proposa leur ancienne ennemie.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers le bord de l'eau où ils s'installèrent sur de grosses pierres blanches et polies disposées en cercle sur le gravier. Lloyd se tourna vers Ludovika.

- Je suppose que vous savez tout à propos de ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

- Non, pas vraiment.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux. Son interlocutrice inspira profondément.

- Nous ne faisions pas partie du Consortium.

- Le Consortium ?

- Oui, c'est le nom de leur organisation, le Consortium de Kharlan.

- D'accord, continue, l'incita Erika.

- Comme je le disais, nous ne faisions pas partie de leur organisation. Ils nous employaient, disons, comme des mercenaires. Ils nous donnaient des missions et nous les exécutions.

- Mais pourquoi faire ça ?

- On faisait partie du Cruxis, expliqua Skeggi.

- Oui, nous étions, disons, des fidèles du Seigneur Yggdrasill.

Lloyd ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Ludovika leva la main pour le prier de la laisser continuer.

- Nous ne soutenions pas particulièrement l'Age des Demi-Elfes, mais plutôt son idéal de monde sans discrimination. Quand il est mort, nous nous sommes alliés au Consortium de Kharlan, un regroupement d'anciens Desians et membres du Cruxis qui nous ont assuré suivre le même projet que le Seigneur Yggdrasill. Comme nous le disions à ton amie, il y a quatre personnes à la tête du Consortium. Elliane, celle que nous considérons comme le cerveau des opérations, est une ancienne scientifique et conseillère d'Yggdrasill, c'est elle qui a organisé le projet Angelus 2 et qui a réussi à réunir tous les partisans de l'organisation. Il y a également Ernylste. Lui, c'est un pur scientifique, un vrai savant selon certains. Il est assez... peureux, très soumis à Elliane. Le troisième s'appelle Gerrius, un guerrier d'exception, très droit et loyal, ce qui est assez inhabituel pour quelqu'un qui était vu comme le prochain chef des Cardinaux après Pronyma. Au départ, il soutenait entièrement les projets du Consortium, mais, après quelques mois, il était de moins en moins présent, et il a commencé à prendre de la distance par rapport aux trois autres.

- Gerrius... Murmura doucement Lloyd en se remémorant le visage du Demi Elfe aux cheveux couleur de neige.

- Oui, et le dernier se nomme Baruch. Nous ne savons presque rien de lui, ni d'où il vient, ni ce qu'il a fait, ni même s'il a un jour travaillé pour le Cruxis. C'est un homme... très cruel. Il aime faire souffrir ses ennemis, les écraser, les briser.

Son interlocutrice marqua une pause. Lloyd déglutit avec difficulté. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut le dos. Baruch... Erika croisa son regard et prit sa main entre les siennes, la serra. Secouant la tête, le garçon reporta son attention sur Ludovika.

- Ce qu'ils m'ont fait, c'est ce qu'ils appellent le projet Angelus 2 ? Demanda Lloyd, la gorge nouée.

- C'est exact, confirma-t-elle. Même s'ils l'appellent souvent simplement le projet Angelus.

Son amie lui pressa la main, lui faisant signe de lui laisser la parole.

- Que vous ont-ils dit sur ce projet Angelus 2 ?

- Ils nous ont affirmé qu'ils avaient réussi à extraire le gène angélique du sang et du mana de Lloyd.

Le garçon lança un regard incrédule à Erika.

- Un gène angélique ? S'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce.. que c'est ?

- Ce n'est qu'une théorie, je ne crois pas que ça ait été prouvé une seule fois, intervint Skeggi. D'ailleurs, on n'en a entendu parler qu'une fois avec eux. On ne sait pas d'où ils sortent ce truc.

- Et, à vrai dire, je ne pense pas que ça existe, confirma sa soeur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Insista Erika.

- Ils racontent, soupira Ludovika, que ce serait ce qui déclenche la transformation en Ange, ce qui les différencie des Humains, des Elfes et des Demi-Elfes. Ils disent que ce gène n'est pas présent à la naissance, mais qu'il apparaît au contact d'un cristal du Cruxis.

- Oh... Fit son amie, comme si elle avait soudain compris où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

- Apparemment, Lloyd, qui est le fils d'un Ange, aurait eu, lui, ce gène en état passif depuis sa naissance.

- C'est complètement fou, s'obstina Skeggi.

- C'est aussi ce que je pense, le soutint sa soeur.

- C'est vrai que ça a l'air plutôt tiré par les cheveux ! S'exclama Lloyd, Erika acquiesçant à sa suite.

- Ils disaient donc avoir extrait ce gène de ton corps et de ton mana, et l'avoir utilisé pour fabriquer une enveloppe corporelle, cent pour cent Ange, pour servir au retour du Seigneur Yggdrasill.

- Mais le cristal du Cruxis d'Yggdrasill a été brisé ! S'exclama le garçon.

- Ils appelaient cet être Angelus, mais tu as raison et, pour être franche, je ne pense pas que le projet Angelus serve à ramener le Seigneur Yggdrasill. Ca m'a plus l'air d'être un moyen de prendre le pouvoir sur le nouveau monde, un arme en faveur des Demi-Elfes.

_- Bingo ! Rit Angelus dans l'esprit de Lloyd._

- Une arme, c'est plus vraisemblable, répondit fermement le garçon, comprenant petit à petit ce qu'il se passait.

- Et cette arme...

- C'est moi.

Ludovika opina gravement.

- Tu as heureusement réussi à t'évader avant qu'ils ne terminent le projet Angelus 2.

Lloyd inspira profondément.

- Et je vais devoir continuer à fuir pour qu'ils ne puissent jamais le terminer.

- Oui, c'est vital pour la survie du nouveau monde, lui confirma son interlocutrice.

- Surtout quand on voit ce dont Angelus est capable ! S'exclama Skeggi.

Sa soeur lui lança un regard lui signifiant clairement de se taire.

- Je ne me souviens pas de tout ce qu'il s'est passé, fit timidement Lloyd.

- La moitié de la forêt, lui souffla Erika. Tu, enfin, Angelus, as détruit la moitié de la Forêt de Gaoracchia.

Le garçon se pétrifia.

- La moitié ?!

- Oui, Lloyd, en une seule attaque.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il resta muet, effrayé comme il l'était par la terrifiante puissance d'Angelus.

- Lloyd, tu nous as sauvés ! Ne te blâme pas pour ça ! Le secoua son amie. Si tu n'avais rien fait, tu serais entre les mains du Consortium de Kharlan, et qui sait combien de jours de liberté il resterait encore au nouveau monde !

_- Elle a raison, petit Ange, et toi, comme moi, en sommes tout à fait conscients._

_- Je sais..._

Le garçon secoua la tête.

- Tu...

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, d'accord ? Lui dit doucement Erika. Nous sommes en vie, en bonne santé, et nous avons encore l'espoir, Lloyd. Alors, maintenant, on va commencer par se reposer et puis, après, on prendra le temps de penser à ce que nous allons faire.

- Erika a raison, nous sommes en sécurité ici, confirma Ludovika. Nous pouvons panser nos blessures et prendre du repos sans tracas.

- D'accord...

- Et on pourra aussi s'amuser ! Renchérit Skeggi sur un ton joyeux.

Les trois autres le regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis des sourires s'étirèrent sur leurs visages.

- Allez, on va se baigner ! Lança son amie en se levant d'un bond.

- Ouais ! S'écria l'adolescent à la forte carrure.

Ludovika se tourna vers Lloyd.

- J'aimerais d'abord examiner et soigner tes blessures, avant que tu ne partes avec eux.

Le garçon acquiesça.

- Bien sûr.

Erika et Skeggi partirent, chacun de leur côté, enfiler leurs vêtements de plage. L'adolescent sortit le premier, habillé d'un large bermuda, et se jeta dans l'eau avec un cri de guerre. Quelques instants plus tard, Erika sortit de son fourré, vêtue d'un bikini de la couleur de ses yeux. Elle courut vers le rivage, prit appui sur une gros rocher, et effectua un plongeon léger et gracieux. S'en suivit alors une impitoyable bataille d'eau, ponctuée de cris et d'éclats de rire.

Se détournant, Lloyd inspira profondément, puis enleva sa tunique. La blessure sur son abdomen, certes moins gonflée, était toujours aussi repoussante, aussi hésita-t-il à laisser Ludovika l'examiner. Mais la grande femme soigna d'abord les écorchures causée par leur fuite dans la forêt, avant de poser avec précaution le bout de ses doigts sur son torse. D'un geste inconscient, elle remit une de ses longues mèches blondes derrières son oreille.

Lloyd écarquilla les yeux. Sur l'oreille de la jeune femme, un étrange bijou métallique brillait. L'armature de métal ouvragé englobait la partie supérieur de son oreille, un peu comme quelqu'un qui avait été blessé, et qui cachait ses cicatrices par un bijou. Un jour, Lloyd avait rencontré une femme qui, brûlée à l'avant bras lors d'un incendie, cachait les restes de sa blessure par un large bracelet. Le bijou de Ludovika lui rappelait cette rencontre.

- Tu as été blessée ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Elle le regarda quelques instants, puis comprit de quoi il parlait et toucha son oreille de l'index.

- Ah, ça, fit-elle sans paraître très surprise. Je suppose que je peux te le dire.

Ludovika haussa les épaules.

- Je suis une Elfe.

- Tu es une Elfe ? Et Skeg aussi ?

- Oui, c'est-exact.

Elle désigna son frère qui jouait dans l'eau du menton. Avec ses courtes mèches blondes mouillées, plaquées sur sa tête, ses oreilles elfiques apparaissaient nettement, petites, mais horizontales et effilées. Lloyd en restait bouche bée.

- Et tu travaillais pour le Cruxis ? S'étonna-t-il.

- En effet, pour des raisons personnelles.

- Je pensais que les Elfes détestaient Yggdrasill, tu viens bien d'Heimdall ?

- Oui, je suis bien originaire d'Heimdall. Mais j'y ai atterri par un concours de circonstances, tu sais.

- Comme mon père. Lui aussi, c'était un Humain parmi les Demi-Elfes.

Ludovika l'observa, puis sourit. Sans un mot, elle prépara son sort de soin, et les grandes cicatrices qui barraient son torse rapetissèrent à vue d'oeil. Quand Ludovika bougea ses mains, il n'en restait que deux petites zébrures rosées et sans gravité.

- Voilà, ça devrait disparaître dans quelques jours.

- Merci, dit Lloyd, envahi d'un élan de bonté envers l'Elfe.

Au premier abord, Ludovika lui avait paru froide et fière, mais la grande femme cachait surtout une douceur presque maternelle. Lloyd ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre un sourire redevable.

- Tu peux aller les rejoindre, je vais vous préparer quelque chose à manger.

Le garçon bondit sur ses pieds et partit se changer.

C'est alors qu'il enlevait sa tunique qu'il se souvint de la nuit précédente. Le goût de la défaite et de l'humiliation lui revint amèrement à l'esprit et, encore plus fort, le souvenir des ses côtes se brisant comme des fétus de paille sous la force de la poigne de Baruch, ce monstre, ce démon, ... qui le terrifiait. Un frisson glacé remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il fit prudemment glisser sa main sur son flanc, tâtant avec précaution ses os. Ludovika avait fait des merveilles, et dire qu'il ne s'en était même pas aperçu. La grande Elfe avait dû le soigner pendant son inconscience. Il ne souffrait, ni ne ressentait aucune gène quand il bougeait ou quand il poussait plus fort sur ses côtes. Il se frottait une dernière fois le côté quand il sentit, du bout des doigts, un relief inhabituel sur sa peau qui n'était pas là autrefois. Se tordant le cou, Lloyd fit pivoter son abdomen pour examiner ses stigmates. Sur son flanc, comme une marque indélébile, étaient dessinées trois petites étoiles noires, l'une au-dessus de l'autre.

Il revint vers Ludovika, la mine soucieuse. Il désigna les dessins sur son côté.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

La magicienne secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas trop, Lloyd. Alors que nous quittions la forêt et que tu étais encore inconscient, j'ai préféré soigner tes côtes le plus vite possible. Ton corps a étonnamment bien répondu à mon sort et tes côtes se sont presque directement ressoudées et remises en place, mais, après quelques minutes, ces marques sont apparues, et elles ne sont pas de mon fait.

- Ce serait Baruch qui aurait fait ça ? S'inquiéta le garçon.

- Tu n'es pas sans ignorer qu'il a utilisé de la magie pour te blesser...

- Oui, je l'ai senti...

- Ces marques sont d'origine magique, je peux le sentir. Mais c'est une vieille magie, une magie vicieuse que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'étudier en profondeur, que je n'ai jamais eu envie d'étudier à vrai dire.

Lloyd sentait le doute pointer dans la voix de l'Elfe.

- C'est... dangereux ?

- Je crains de ne pas être en mesure de répondre à ta question. Si nous étions chez moi, à Meltokio, je pourrais consulter des livres et trouver un sort capable de les faire disparaître, ou tout au moins en apprendre un peu plus sur ce mauvais sort. Mais notre première destination reste Sybak, et, si tu retrouves tes amis, je suis certaine que vous trouverez une solution. Je pense notamment à Yuan Ka-Fai, le Renégat. Pour avoir vécu plusieurs millénaires, il devrait pouvoir être capable de reconnaître ces marques et, avec son pouvoir, de résoudre le problème qu'elles causent, si problème il y a.

Ludovika le rasséréna d'un sourire.

- Ne t'enfonce pas dans la souffrance, Lloyd. Tu es jeune. Il y a tant de choses magnifiques à voir dans ce monde et tant de raisons d'être heureux...

--

Le souffle court, Lloyd força sur ses bras pour sortir de l'eau et s'assit sur un gros rocher plat. Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers le ciel. Cet instant de paix lui rappelait Isélia. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers ses amis. Où étaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils ? Pensaient-ils seulement à lui ou étaient-ils encore trop occupés pour se soucier de lui ? Un soupir lui échappa. Répandant des gouttelettes partout, Erika sortit la tête de l'eau.

- Fatigué ?

- Un peu...

La jeune fille prit place à côté de lui, leurs pieds effleurant la surface miroitante de l'eau.

- Je pensais à mes amis, avoua-t-il, comme ressentant le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un.

- Tes compagnons, ceux qui ont combattu le Cruxis avec toi ?

- Oui. Tu sais, je ne me souviens peut-être pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, de comment je me suis retrouvé dans la base du Consortium de Kharlan, mais je devine pourquoi je ne suis pas resté à Isélia.

- Tu as un peu retrouvé la mémoire ?

- On dirait que ça revient, petit à petit.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Lloyd lui sourit. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui le liait à Erika, mais il régnait entre eux comme une harmonie paisible, une confiance tacite qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Le jeune garçon décida de s'en ouvrir à elle.

- Après que nous ayons vaincu Mithos, je devais partir en voyage pour récupérer les exsphères du monde entier, empêcher les gens de les utiliser. Mon meilleur ami, Génis, était parti avec sa soeur aînée, le professeur Raine, pour rencontrer tous les Demi Elfes qui se cachaient et les convaincre de ne plus avoir peur. Zélos, l'ancien élu de Tesséha'lla, était rentré à Meltokio. Sheena, la nouvelle chef de Mizuho, était toujours en mission ou trop occupée dans son village. Régal, l'homme à la tête de Lézaréno, et Préséa, une fille d'Ozette, je ne les ai jamais revus. Et Colette...

Un soupir lui échappa.

- L'ancienne élue de Sylvarant, elle m'avait fait promettre de ne pas partir sans elle. Mais l'Eglise de Martel requérait sans cesse sa présence pour consolider les liens entre les deux Eglises qui devaient se réunifier. Je crois que, au final, je suis parti sans elle.

Erika l'observa, son regard fixé sur lui, concentré.

- C'est ça, confirma-t-il, je suis sûr maintenant que je suis parti seul.

- Tes amis te manquent ?

- Beaucoup ! Ils étaient comme une famille pour moi. Tu sais, je n'avais jamais eu que mon père adoptif, je ne savais rien de mes parents, ni de qui j'étais vraiment. Ils m'ont offert leur amitié, m'ont soutenu. Grâce à eux, j'ai eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout.

- Tu crois que Dirk est toujours en vie ?

- Je ne sais pas, je crois.

Lloyd marqua une pause.

- Je l'espère...

Erika posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Je l'espère aussi.

Leur regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se détacher. Dans les yeux rougeoyants du garçon, Erika lut toute la détresse de la solitude, de l'abandon et de la peur qui l'étreignait, mais aussi le courage vivace qui, comme une flamme, l'animait, la volonté de mettre fin aux atrocités du Consortium de Kharlan. Malgré sa détermination, elle savait également qu'il y avait encore une ombre noire sur le tableau. A l'image de la cicatrice qui, quelques heures plus tôt, barrait encore son torse comme la signature de ses bourreaux, elle sentait que son âme s'était fissurée, qu'il ne serait plus jamais le garçon simple, souriant et enjoué qu'il était autrefois, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

C'est alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées que le l'éclat de rire tonitruant de Skeggi la tira de sa réflexion. Lloyd aussi avait tourné la tête vers les deux Elfes.

L'adolescent à la carrure de géant, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, venait de subtiliser quelque objet dans le sac de sa soeur ainée et se plaisait à courir en tous sens, hilare, tenant l'objet hors d'atteinte. Mais Ludovika n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds aussi facilement. La grande Elfe saisit sa Hallebarde, et Skeggi se mit à courir plus vite.

Lloyd et Erika s'approchèrent, tout en gardant une certaine distance.

Malgré son imposante carrure et ses muscles lourds, Skeggi se mouvait assez rapidement, balançant ses larges épaules. Son visage, fort, tout en angles et à la mâchoire carrée et saillante, était fendu d'un large sourire lumineux. Le jeune Elfe ressemblait à une montagne de bonne humeur, à un concentré de joie tant celle-ci était contagieuse. Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsque sa soeur ainée s'avança avec sa Hallebarde, beaucoup moins amusée que lui par son mauvais coup. Skeggi poussa un cri et se mit à courir en tous sens en feintant d'être terrifié. En fait, il l'était sûrement.

La course-poursuite dura encore quelques minutes, mais Skeggi remarqua à cet instant les regards moqueurs de Lloyd et Erika. Il pila net, sourit largement et leur fit signe en agitant l'objet de son vol. De loin, ils distinguèrent ce qui ressemblait à une enveloppe. Mais la fierté fut de courte durée. Ludovika leva la côté de sa Hallebarde qui n'était pas garni de lames acérées, et l'abattit en un arc de cercle implacable sur la tête de son frère. Le jeune Elfe s'écroula net, des étoiles dansant dans ses yeux. Sa soeur remit élégamment une de ses longues mèches blond pâle derrière son oreille, puis s'accroupit et ramassa la lettre avant d'en retourner à la préparation du repas, ignorant royalement son cadet.

Lloyd se tourna vers Erika.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont toujours comme ça ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Erika éclata de rire et ils marchèrent jusqu'au feu que la grande Elfe avait allumé sur la rive et d'où émanait une odeur de viande épicée. Skeggi les rejoignit. Quand ils arrivèrent, Ludovika leva les yeux vers les trois adolescents, toute trace de l'événement effacée de son visage et de sa voix.

- Installez-vous, c'est prêt.

Ils prirent place sur des rondins de bois qu'ils avaient trouvés dans la forêt toute proche. En effet, même s'ils n'étaient plus dans la forêt de Gaoracchia, ils avaient marché en direction du Sud, non en suivant la route vers Sybak, mais en longeant le pied des montagnes. Ainsi étaient-ils toujours entourés par de hauts arbres feuillus. L'après-midi avait commencé dans la chaleur, mais le jour déclinait lentement et l'atmosphère se rafraîchissait petit à petit, aussi les adolescents repartirent-ils pour enfiler leurs vêtements.

Quand ils revinrent, Ludovika leur avait servit à chacun un bol de ragoût épicé encore fumant qui les fit saliver, accompagné d'une grosse miche de pain. Lloyd prit sa cuillère et commença. Il ferma les yeux. Le goût de la sauce et la viande fondant dans sa bouche lui arrachèrent un gémissement de satisfaction. C'était délicieux. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait rien mangé d'aussi bon depuis des années, sauf peut-être la cuisine de Régal ou de Génis. Quand il ouvrit les paupières, il vit que son amie était dans le même état d'extase que lui. Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

Brusquement, Skeggi tendit son bol vide. Alors que le fait que son frère venait de dévorer un bol entier de ragout en quelques secondes ne semblait pas le moins du monde étonner Ludovika, Lloyd et Erika ne purent s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Finalement, se pourrait-il que le jeune Elfe ne soit pas un géant, mais plutôt un ours ou un ogre ? Pendant la soirée, ils se resservirent plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'affalent sur leurs chaises de fortune, l'estomac rassasié.

Ludovika leur apporta des couvertures et ils s'allongèrent au pied d'un grand chêne. Les draps n'étaient pas bien épais, mais elle les assura que la nuit serait douce et qu'ils ne risquaient rien dans cet endroit. La grande Elfe s'en alla et sortit un petit objet de son sac. C'était l'enveloppe que Skeggi avait chapardée un peu plus tôt ! Lloyd crut d'abord qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa couche, mais elle marchait droit vers lui. Arrivée près de lui, elle s'accroupit et lui tendit l'enveloppe.

- Les hommes du Consortium avaient pris ça, chez toi.

- Chez moi, à Isélia ?

Ludovika acquiesça. Lloyd sentit son sang se glacer.

- Alors mon père est vraiment... ?

La grande Elfe ferma les yeux et resta silencieuse. Finalement, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce.

- Il n'a pas souffert.

Le jeune garçon sentit sa gorge se nouer et ne retint ses larmes que grâce à un grand effort. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas ici, pas devant ses nouveaux compagnons, pour sympathiques qu'ils soient. Ludovika dut voir son malaise et enchaîna avec le plus de douceur possible.

- Ils ont brûlé la maison, mais ils ont aussi gardé cette lettre. Elliane et les autres l'ont sûrement déjà lue, mais nous l'avons volée avant de partir. Lloyd, c'est une lettre de ton père.

Lloyd avait l'impression que son coeur allait lâcher, que sa tête allait exploser. La douleur qui l'avait attaqué à son réveil s'était lentement estompée, mais, cette fois, il la sentait lourde, comme s'il avait passé des jours sans dormir. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge.

- De Kratos ? Demanda Erika tout bas.

- Oui, répondit la magicienne sur le même ton.

Le jeune garçon hoqueta. Kratos... ?! Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?! Les questions se mirent à bouillonner dans sa tête. Il ravala sa salive, comme pour défaire sa gorge nouée, avant de tendre une main fébrile et de prendre la lettre que lui présentait Ludovika.

- Tu peux aller la lire plus loin, si tu veux plus d'intimité, lui proposa-t-elle.

Lloyd et Erika se levèrent et marchèrent vers la rive.

- Où veux-tu aller, dans les bois ? Proposa la jeune fille.

L'adolescent serra les dents et déglutit.

- Tu connais un endroit où on ne m'entendrait pas hurler ?

Elle le prit par la main et l'entraina à sa suite. Ils avancèrent vers la cascade et Erika le fit escalader quelques rochers. Ils se glissèrent derrière le rideau d'eau. Comment elle l'avait découvert, il n'en savait rien, mais il y avait là une sorte d'alcôve assez grande pour qu'ils s'y tiennent tous les deux.

La jeune fille se prépara à le laisser, mais il raffermit sa prise sur la main qu'elle lui avait tendue. Il ne voulait surtout par rester seul. Erika acquiesça et ils s'assirent côte à côté sur la pierre humide.

Il manipula lentement l'enveloppe. Sur une des faces, d'une écriture fine, rapide, belle mais sans fioritures, était écrit son prénom: Lloyd. Avec précaution, il ouvrit l'enveloppe, dont le sceau de cire rouge avait déjà été brisé, et sortit la lettre. Sous ses doigts, le papier était doux, c'était un papier riche et immaculé, pas comme les habituelles feuilles d'écoles qui étaient jaunâtres avant même qu'ils ne les utilisent. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la lettre et son coeur s'emballa. D'une main tremblante, il la déplia. Les phrases, de la même écriture fine, l'écriture de Kratos, s'étalaient sur une longue page, remplissant l'espace de mots qu'il n'était même pas certain de vouloir lire. Un instant, il hésita, voulu la remettre dans l'enveloppe et la fourrer au fond de son sac pour ne la sortir que lorsqu'il serait prêt, pas maintenant, mais son irrésistible envie de connaître les paroles du Séraphin était plus forte que sa peur, que la peur que ce soient ses derniers mots, et après tous ces événements il se savait incapable de surmonter un drame de plus.

Avec la première phrase tomba la première larme.

_Lloyd,_

_Tu dois sûrement te demander ce qu'un homme tel que moi à encore à te dire. Peut-être avais-je simplement besoin de clore, enfin, le dernier chapitre de ma trop longue vie. Même si les mots sont bien peu de choses pour combler tout ce qui nous sépare. _

_J'espère que tu es heureux et je te souhaite tout le bonheur qu'un père peut vouloir pour son enfant. Je sais, cela ne me ressemble pas, j'ai été trop lâche, je n'ai jamais su te dire à quel point je t'aimais, je t'aime, et je t'aimerai, jusqu'à la fin. Mais je sais qu'un jour, tu sauras ce que je ressens pour toi, que tu seras un bien meilleur père que moi. _

_Voilà que je verse une larme en nous imaginant, en imaginant Anna qui aurait été si heureuse de te voir grandir, devenir un homme, et tenir ses petits-enfants dans ses bras. J'aurais tant voulu qu'on puisse vivre ensemble, vieillir ensemble, et finalement mourir côte à côte. La vie aurait été tellement plus douce, tellement plus belle. _

_Penser que tout est de ma faute, que je suis responsable de sa mort et de ce que tant d'autres ont enduré, me renvoie à l'image de ce jeune homme un peu naïf et casse-cou qui, il y a quatre-mille ans, a décidé qu'il ne voulait plus de la guerre. Ce jeune homme, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, il est certainement mort en même temps que son message de paix. _

_Pourtant, je me plais à penser qu'à ton âge, je n'étais pas si différent de toi. Mais tu vois comme les choses peuvent changer. Le monde lui-même était devenu malsain et j'ai accepté et contribué aux horreurs engendrées par des rêves devenus fous. Oui, je suis fou de n'avoir rien fait, et sûrement encore plus fou d'avoir imaginé que j'avais encore droit au bonheur. _

_Anna était si belle et douce. Elle m'a accepté comme j'étais, même quand je lui ai avoué qui j'étais vraiment. J'aurais tant aimé que tu la connaisse. C'était une femme exceptionnelle, unique, ... Si je ne l'avais pas approchée, peut-être aurait-elle vécu de longues années à rendre sa famille heureuse, à rendre le monde un peu plus beau. J'ai été égoïste, je l'ai précipitée vers la mort. Je n'aurais pas dû, j'aurais dû savoir que je n'y avais pas droit, que je la ferais souffrir. Mais, à ses côtés, mon bonheur était complet, rien d'autre n'existait qu'elle et moi, et enfin toi, notre fils. A une époque, je rêvais encore qu'un jour on puisse vivre en paix et former une famille, sans peur, sans se demander sans cesse si nous serions toujours réunis le lendemain. Encore souvent, je me demande comment c'est arrivé, comment les choses ont si mal tourné._

_Au moins, je sais que, toi, tu es en vie et heureux. S'il y avait un moyen, crois-moi, je donnerais tout pour rattraper toutes ces années perdues, tout ce temps à ressasser ce que je n'ai pu éviter. J'aurais tant voulu rester encore à tes côtés, te raconter les étoiles et te dire, chaque jour, à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Son sang sur mes mains et le souvenir de cette nuit-là me ronge un peu plus chaque seconde. Toutes ces années m'ont rendu lâche, m'ont laissé sans force, mais ce sera bientôt fini._

_Lloyd, je vais mourir sur cette planète, et je ne veux pas que tu sois triste pour moi. Peut-être as-tu brûlé cette lettre avant même de la lire, et c'est ce qui serait le mieux pour toi, oublier jusqu'à mon existence. Même si je ne peux cacher qu'au fond de moi, j'ai cet espoir un peu fou que tu te souvienne de moi, que je t'aime, à chaque fois que tu regardes les étoiles, car je serai toujours là, même après la mort, parmi elles._

_Je t'aime, mon fils,_

_Sois heureux pour moi._

_Kratos_

Lloyd posa une main sur coeur. Les larmes inondaient ses joues et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Sa vue se brouillait. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Il aspira une grande goulée d'air avant de pousser un cri de douleur qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge. C'était comme s'il était orphelin pour la seconde fois, et cette solitude, qui s'opposait inexorablement à l'étau qui serrait son coeur, était mille fois plus insupportable que celle qui l'avait ravagé lors du départ de Kratos. Pendant une ultime seconde, il voulu ne plus être en vie, avoir été tué par le Consortium de Kharlan pour ne plus avoir à supporter aucun départ, pour être enfin en paix et auprès d'un être cher, pour que tout soit fini pour lui aussi.

Erika s'empressa de le serrer contre elle, le berçant de mots de réconfort qu'il entendait à peine.

Lloyd ne sut pas ce qu'il arriva ce soir là. Il se souvenait avoir pleuré, puis avoir été secoué de sanglots secs à force d'avoir trop versé de larmes. Certainement épuisé, il avait dû s'endormir au bout de quelques heures, saoul de chagrin.

--

Lloyd s'éveilla en dernier, alors qu'Erika, non loin de lui, s'étirait nonchalamment. Leur petit déjeuner les attendait déjà. La jeune fille replia ses couvertures et son sourire lui fit chaud au coeur. Il se frotta les yeux et se dirigea vers la rivière sans un mot. Il s'agenouilla sur la rive et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche. Ses pensées étaient moins sombres que la veille, le sommeil l'avait aidé, mais il sentait qu'il avait une chose à éclaircir. Il revint vers Erika alors qu'elle rangeait leurs affaires dans leurs sacs. Il l'interpela.

- Erika, tu te souviens de la promesse que tu m'as faite, à Ozette ?

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Et je la tiendrai, ne t'inquiète pas.

Lloyd soupira de soulagement.

- Viens, allons manger quelque chose ! Il faut aussi discuter de la suite des opérations ! Annonça joyeusement Erika.

Il trottina jusqu'à elle et ils s'avancèrent, côte à côte, jusqu'aux autres.

Skeggi bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et les salua d'un geste de la main.

- Je me suis levé pendant la nuit pour grignoter ce qu'il restait du dîner, mais, quand je suis revenu, ma couverture avait disparu, j'ai dû dormir sur des cailloux ! Expliqua-t-il. Lulu était furax, je crois que je lui ai marché sur la main en passant près d'elle...

L'Elfe se frotta l'arrière de la tête en maugréant. Les trois adolescents s'assirent en cercles et Ludovika vint rapidement les rejoindre. Elle leur présenta le programme de la journée.

- Bien, comme vous l'aviez déjà prévu, il nous faut rejoindre Sybak. Si je n'ai pas décidé d'y aller plutôt, c'est parce que je suis certaine que nos ennemis ont prévu ce déplacement et qu'ils ont cette ville bien à l'œil. Nous devrons donc être très prudents pour contacter les Renégats, bien qu'il soit également fort probable qu'ils aient déjà été infiltrés par des membres du Consortium. Ici, nous sommes en sécurité, aussi ne suis-je pas pressée de partir, en tous cas tant que nous avons encore des provisions. Je vous propose donc de nous mettre en route demain matin.

- Ca me va, opina Lloyd.

- Ca marche ! Confirma Erika.

- Ouais... Lâcha Skeggi dans un nouveau bâillement.

- Mais avant... Commença sa soeur ainée.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

- Je voudrais que vous en profitiez pour vous entrainer et... Lloyd ?

- Oui ? S'inquiéta le principal concerné.

Un sourire énigmatique s'étira sur le visage de la grande Elfe.

- Je vais t'apprendre la magie.

--

L'estomac de Lloyd émit un grognement affamé.

- C'était obligé, de ne pas avoir pris de petit-déjeuner ? Grimaça le jeune garçon.

Ludovika acquiesça.

- Pour les première leçons, il te faudra être à jeun. La faim te fera prendre conscience des flux d'énergie de ton corps et, une fois que tu auras appris à les connaître, c'est-à-dire à connaître ton énergie vitale, ton mana, tu pourras les utiliser.

- Je ne suis pas doué pour la magie, j'ai déjà essayé et...

- Combien de fois ?

- Quelques fois...

- On n'apprend pas la magie en quelques fois, le coupa-t-elle net, et, qui plus est, ce n'est pas une magie conventionnelle que je vais t'enseigner.

De nouveau ce sourire énigmatique...

- Ca veut dire quoi conven... ?

- Ca veut dire qu'elle va t'apprendre un différent type de magie que tout ce que tu as pu voir ! Cria Erika, assise dans l'herbe à côté de Skeggi, trépignant d'impatience.

Ils étaient tous les quatre près de l'eau. Laissant la cascade et le campement derrière eux, ils avaient suivi le cours de la rivière jusqu'à une rive plus large. Ludovika et Lloyd étaient là, face à face, Skeggi et Erika, à une quinzaine de mètres, les observaient depuis un coin d'ombre sous un grand feuillu.

- Je n'ai jamais rien compris à la magie, avoua Skeggi à son amie.

Erika sourit, elle avait confiance en Lloyd, elle savait qu'il y arriverait.

Lloyd interrogea Ludovika du regard.

- Runologie.

Le mot résonna en écho dans l'esprit de Lloyd, comme une promesse.

_- Ah ! La runologie !_

Le garçon sursauta.

_- Angelus !_

_- Bonjour, petit Ange, tu as bien dormi ?_

_- Euh..._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Je suis content que Ludovika Bellyndaria ait décidé de t'enseigner la runologie ! Maintenant, ressaisis-toi et apprend. _

Lloyd secoua la tête. Les autres avaient du prendre son sursaut pour de la surprise, mais la runologie lui était totalement inconnue, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ce mot.

- Je vais devoir apprendre l'elfique ?

- Non, juste des runes.

Le jeune garçon se rembrunit.

- Les runes ne sont pas un langage, ce sont... des sortes de dessins, des dessins qui représentent des émotions, des actions, le rassura Ludovika.

- D'accord, fit Lloyd en inspirant profondément.

La grande Elfe hocha de la tête avant de demander à Erika et Skeggi de se retirer pour qu'il puisse se concentrer.

- Avant toutes choses, Lloyd, il faut que tu apprennes à sentir le mana, et pour cela, tu dois ouvrir ton esprit à tout ce qui t'entoure. Cela s'apprend en douceur. Petit à petit, tu vas commencer à percevoir l'énergie des êtres vivants, l'essence de leur vie. C'est par cet exercice que nous allons débuter. Ensuite, tu devra t'ouvrir à l'énergie du monde, comme l'énergie de l'arbre ou de la rivière. La compréhension du mana se déroule en trois étapes, les êtres vivants et la nature en sont les deux premières, le troisième pas consistant en la perception de l'univers même.

- Êtres vivants, nature, univers, d'accord, j'ai compris.

- Bien. Faisons donc le premier pas. Ferme les yeux.

Lloyd obéit et la voix de Ludovika devint un murmure.

- Commence par te détendre et vider ton esprit, ne pense plus aux problèmes ni à personne, mais tend tes perceptions, concentre-toi sur ce qui t'entoure.

La grande Elfe se tut et Lloyd se concentra. Il percevait la douceur du vent matinal, entendait la rivière et en devinait l'eau fraîche, sentait l'odeur de la forêt et les cris des oiseaux qui faisaient écho dans son esprit.

_- C'est bien ça, petit Ange, un écho._

_- C'est le mana des êtres vivants ?_

_- Pas encore, mais en percevoir la résonance prouve que tu as trouvé la bonne voie._

- Maintenant, Lloyd, tend ton esprit vers moi et sens ma présence.

Enivré par l'encouragement d'Angelus, il dirigea ses perceptions vers là où se tenait Ludovika. Le flot de sensations qu'il découvrait était tout simplement grisant, il avait l'intime impression d'apprendre à utiliser un nouveau sens, au même titre que l'ouïe ou le toucher, un sens qu'il voulait apprivoiser et explorer.

_- Essaye de trouver son mana, sa trace._

Lloyd s'exécuta. L'effet fut immédiat. Le mana de Ludovika était comme une étoile en pleine nuit, l'Elfe rayonnait, baignée d'une lumière blanche et pure. Le mana elfique ressemblait à... du cristal, du cristal percuté par les rayons du soleil.

_- Waw... lâcha mentalement Lloyd._

_- Tu as de la chance d'avoir une Elfe comme professeur !_

Ludovika rit doucement.

- A en juger par ton sourire, je suppose que tu a compris.

Lloyd ouvrit les yeux, un sourire émerveillé en effet peint sur le visage. Alors c'était ça, le mana ! Il avait tenté des dizaines de fois de comprendre ce qu'était la perception du mana en suivant les instructions de Génis, échouant lamentablement à chaque essai, et il suffisait que Ludovika, une Elfe qu'il connaissait à peine depuis un jour, et Angelus, cette étrange entité nichée à l'intérieur de lui, l'épaulent un tant soi peu pour qu'il y parvienne en quelques minutes. C'était tout bonnement incroyable !

- Bien, continuons la leçon.

Lloyd sentit sa confiance grandir en lui.

- Encore quelques exercices, puis tu apprendras ton premier sort de runologie.

--

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Lloyd faisait des exercices pour percevoir le mana des êtres vivants, et même le sien. Il avait tout réussi avec brio, et il en était le premier étonné. Il était fier, et sa réussite était comme un nouveau départ.

- La particularité de la runologie ne réside pas dans le fait que les sorts soient puissants, mais parce que l'on peut préparer et lancer un sort tout en étant en mouvement.

- En mouvement ?

- Tout à fait. La puissance de ces sorts réside en son efficacité et sa précision. Les sorts de « zone » n'existent pas en runologie, mais tu créeras des lances de glace, des chocs électriques, des flèches de feu et tu pourras même utiliser les racines d'un arbre pour étrangler ton adversaire.

Un sourire ravi s'étira sur le visage de Lloyd.

- Une autre utilité de la runologie consiste à imprégner des armes de magie. Ainsi, tu pourras l'utiliser pour avoir des dagues enflammées ou des dagues électriques. Autrefois, la runologie était utilisée par une guilde très fermée d'assassins, une guilde qui a aujourd'hui disparu.

- Quel sera mon premier sort ? Jubila Lloyd.

- Les pieux de glace, lui sourit Ludovika, le regard dans le vague.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta le jeune garçon.

- Tu me rappelle moi-même, quand j'ai appris mon premier sort, il y a très très longtemps.

- Qui te l'a appris ?

- Mon père... Il s'appelait Bellyndar...

La grande Elfe secoua la tête comme pour chasser de vieux et mauvais souvenirs.

- Bien, mettons-nous au travail.

--

Les quatre compagnons marchaient dans les rues de Sybak. La ville était exactement comme dans les souvenirs de Lloyd. Des étudiants se pressaient vers la bibliothèque en un flot continu, le regard fixe, s'énervant à la moindre bousculade. Les hauts bâtiments de brique rouge n'avaient rien en commun avec l'extravagance des quartiers colorés de Meltokio, la ville respirait le sérieux, le travail assidu et l'étude. Rien n'attirait Lloyd dans cette métropole. Quelle idée de s'enfermer dans une ville entièrement dédiée à l'enseignement !

Ils progressaient lentement, évitant les axes principaux de la ville. Ludovika était en tête de leur petit groupe, son regard gris orageux voyait tout, examinait tout, captait le moindre détail qui pourrait s'avérer être une menace. Finalement, au bout de près d'une heure, il s'arrêtèrent sur une placette, la grande Elfe leur demanda de rester là pendant qu'elle partait en exploration avec Skeggi.

Lloyd et Erika s'assirent sur un banc près d'un grand saule. La journée était douce, le soleil haut dans le ciel et aucun nuage n'était en vue. Erika se tourna vers lui.

- Ta leçon avec Ludovika s'est bien passée ?

Pour toute réponse, Lloyd lui prit les mains et se concentra. Erika frissonna à la soudaine sensation de froid sur ses paumes et un cri lui échappa quand elle sentit un objet se matérialiser dans ses mains en coupe. Lloyd retira les siennes et observa le résultat d'un œil satisfait.

- Lloyd !

Dans ses paumes jointes brillait désormais une rose de glace aux pétales complexes et brillante comme un diamant. La création n'avait pas demandé beaucoup de mana, mais elle était d'une finesse à couper le souffle, témoignant d'un esprit pur, unique en son genre. La jeune fille sentit la rose cristalline se ficher dans son coeur aussi certainement qu'une flèche. Elle plongea son regard dans l'iris rubis du jeune garçon.

- Merci, dit-elle avec toute la sincérité qu'elle était capable de mettre dans un seul mot.

Un jour, elle se promit de lui raconter la vérité, toute la vérité, qui elle était, ce qu'ils étaient et le pourquoi de tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, un jour.

Lloyd se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

- Je ne suis pas encore capable d'utiliser la runologie en combat, mais j'espère que j'en serai capable très bientôt !

- C'est merveilleux, Lloyd, articula Erika, la gorge nouée, personne ne lui avait jamais fait un aussi beau cadeau.

Touchée par les rayons du soleil, la rose de glace projeta des éclats de lumière blanche entre eux. Lentement, ses fines pétales commencèrent à fondre. Erika en caressa une dernière fois la texture glacée.

- Beauté éphémère... Murmura-t-elle.

C'est à cet instant que Ludovika et Skeggi réapparurent. La rose avait complètement fondu. Jetant des coups d'oeil fréquents à gauche et à droite, le grand adolescent sortit un papier de sa poche et le leur tendit. Lloyd le déplia. C'était une affiche, un avis de recherche... pour lui ! Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux. Son nom s'étalait en grandes lettres noires au-dessus d'un dessin le représentant avant sa rencontre avec le Consortium de Kharlan, les cheveux en bataille, son épaisse veste rouge vif à boutons gris et l'allure d'un garçon qui s'avançait vers l'âge adulte... et l'air assez benêt aussi...

- C'était moi...

- Ah d'accord, je vois maintenant quand tu me parlais de changements ! S'exclama Erika.

- Au moins, personne ne te reconnaîtra ! Lança joyeusement Skeggi.

- Tu en es certain ? S'inquiéta Lloyd, loin d'avoir la même assurance que lui.

Pour toute réponse, le grand Elfe éclata de rire en lui assénant une énorme tape sur l'épaule qui le fit trébucher. Ludovika s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Si les Renégats ont collé ces affiches partout, je ne pense pas que nous serons en mesure de leur demander de l'aide, sauf si c'est pour nous faire enfermer.

- Mais pourquoi ? A cause d'Angelus ? Ceux qui sont morts dans la forêt étaient des Desians !

- Mais ils portaient des armures de Renégats, protesta Skeggi.

- Renégats ou Desians, c'est kif kif ! Répondit Erika du tac au tac.

- Oui, mais ils étaient accompagnés de deux des têtes du Consortium, Baruch et Gerrius.

Lloyd fit la moue. La situation devenait vraiment de plus en plus compliquée...

- Des Desians peuvent très bien avoir infiltré les Renégats, supposa Ludovika.

- On n'a qu'à aller voir ! Martela son amie.

Le jeune garçon se prit la tête entre les mains et récapitula tout ce qu'il savait. Dans la forêt de Gaoracchia, lui, ou plutôt Angelus, avait tué ceux qui le menaçaient et mis en fuite Baruch et Gerrius. Les soldats qui les accompagnaient avaient essayé de le capturer et ils pouvaient soit être d'anciens Désians qui avaient rejoint la cause du Consortium de Kharlan, soit des Renégats corrompus. Dans ce cas, ces avis de recherches visaient à l'enlever une nouvelle fois. Ses anciens amis ? S'étaient-ils au moins rendus compte de sa disparition ? Il avait dit partir en quête des dernières exsphères à Sylvarant et à Tesséha'lla pour empêcher les gens de les utiliser à tort et à travers, son voyage devait durer des mois ou même des années, il était donc normal qu'il n'ait pas donné de nouvelles. Mais la base des Renégats la plus proche -Ludovika lui avait expliqué qu'elle se situait dans le sous-sol de l'université et qu'on y accédait soit par la plage, soit par une porte dérobée dans un laboratoire– représentait un espoir inestimable, celui de contacter ses amis. Même s'il éprouvait encore de la rancœur de savoir qu'ils l'avaient tous oublié à Isélia, il se savait capable de l'impossible avec eux.

- On doit absolument savoir si les Renégats sont avec nous ou pas, conclut fermement Lloyd.

Ludovika acquiesça. Soudain, Skeggi bondit sur place en tapant des mains.

- Je sais ! S'écria-t-il.

- Tu nous expliques ? Demanda Erika en levant un sourcil.

- On va infiltrer leur base !

- Très amusant, mais je suppose qu'on ne va pas entrer et dire « Salut ! On voulait vous demander ce que vous pensiez du nouveau Lloyd, pas trop dangereux j'espère ? », mima la jeune fille.

- Mais non, mais non... on va se déguiser !

Tous tournèrent des yeux ronds comme des fonds de bouteille vers Skeggi.

- Quoi ?!

--

**Ca va ? Je ne vous ai pas trop submergés de dialogues ?... **

**Petite annonce à vous faire: le chapitre 7 sera aussi avec Lloyd et co. En fait, j'avais écrit la trame du chapitre 6 et, arrivée à un quart de ce que je devais écrire, je me suis rendue compte que le chapitre allait être ( trop ) énorme. Du coup, je l'ai divisé en deux. Il va donc falloir attendre un peu plus longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il se passe du côté des autres ^^" ... Désolée !**

**A plus !**


End file.
